Draco's Bad Day (Traducción)
by Igrintl
Summary: Draco está teniendo un mal día. De hecho, todos sus días son malos porque intenta (infructuosamente) de convencerse que no está enamorado de Hermione Granger, quien está comprometida con Ron (el imbécil) Weasley. Salvo que, de repente, ella ya no está comprometida. S&R: Reviews Constructivos (CRW). TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo I

Esta historia es de la autoría de **Maloreiy, y su título original es Draco's Bad Day.** Aun se encuentra en proceso de escritura en su versión original, así que pueden localizarla en su idioma original en mis favoritos. Yo solo me limito a traducirla para ustedes, porque me parece increíble.

Maloreiy personalmente ha autorizado esta traducción, pero cualquier duda que tengan, en caso de dominio del inglés, pueden dejárselo en el link de la historia original. Cualquier comentario o duda pueden dejarlos también en los reviews de esta traducción, los cuales traduciré con gusto para ella, en cuanto me sea posible.

La actualización de esta historia será cada dos semanas, aproximadamente, los martes, hasta terminar la traducción y/o hasta que termine la historia. Ya llevo la mitad traducida y sigo trabajando en el resto, así que estimo actualizaciones continuas. Cualquier cambio lo dejaré al final del capítulo siguiente, así como mis comentarios como traductora.

Creo que eso es todo. Denle una oportunidad a la historia, porque de verdad que vale la pena. Está narrada casi toda desde el punto de vista de Draco Malfoy.

 **Let's Go!**

 **Draco's Bad Day (El mal día de Draco)**

 _Capítulo I - En el que Draco está teniendo un mal día_

Draco Malfoy está teniendo un mal día. No que todos sus días no estuviesen repletos del espectro de lo no deseable, pero lo que había comenzado en un nivel normal de desagrado rápidamente se degradó a una desprecialidad absoluta.

Sabía que estaba retrasado con su papeleo. Aun con métodos mágicos, parecía una tarea sin fin el llenar las interminables formas y reportes y archivarlos en los departamentos correspondientes. La alfombra roja de la burocracia del Ministerio nunca fallaba en traer a colación su bien conocida mueca de desagrado. El tener que pasar varias horas de su mañana escuchando el zumbido de una de las mascotas del ministerio, sobre la importancia de "cumplir a tiempo con las responsabilidades" solo funcionaba para que sus dedos se retorcieran en su varita, para lanzarle un hechizo ofensivo al imbécil santurrón (no uno ilegal, y ciertamente tampoco oscuro).

Luego de librarse de la indeseada e interminable lectura, infortunadamente terminó en una reuón de departamento de Aurores, donde tenía que escuchar uno de los famosos discursos de Potter, diseñado para motivar a las masas e inspirarlos a mayores niveles de eficiencia. Porque no era suficiente con salvar al Mundo Mágico una vez, el necesitaba hacerlo una y otra vez. Y joder, se tragaban el discurso. Todo el tiempo.

Draco era un buen Auror. Uno fantástico, de hecho, en honor a la verdad. Pero luego de varios años de lidiar con varios compañeros como si se tratara de una mala caja de grageas de bertie botts, se encontró siendo el único Auror autorizado para operar solo, y como tal, se encontró con una de las asignaciones más complicadas para una sola persona. Y por supuesto, tenía que lidiar con todo el papeleo resultante por sí mismo.

En algún punto, contrató una secretaria para que hiciera ese trabajo por él, y era bastante buena en su trabajo, además de atractiva. Pero Potter lo forzó a despedirla, sosteniendo que si él (Draco) quería tanto a alguien que hiciera el papeleo, bien podía alegremente soportar el tener a un compañero por más de una semana.

Por lo tanto, no secretaria. Montañas de papeleo. El tener que escuchar a Potter y pretender que estaba emocionado por otro año de riesgos sin agradecimientos. Y luego, luego, el Ministro de Magia, pensando (correctamente, de hecho) que Draco estaba planeando el saltarse otro Baile del Ministerio, tuvo el descaro de detenerlo en los pasillos e informarle, en un tono que no daba lugar a dudas, que su presencia sería requerida esa noche.

Encima de todo eso, incluso implicó que Draco necesitaba tomar cuidado en vestirse apropiadamente. De recordar el innecesario comentario, los labios de Draco se torcían en una mueca de desprecio. Como si fuese necesario recordarle a un Malfoy el vestirse apropiadamente para cualquier ocasión, y más si se trataba de un Baile!

Draco se sacudió las mangas de su túnica negra - hecha con la más cara seda de unicornio y tallada perfectamente para resaltar su figura en la mejor de las formas posible - mientras que buscaba un vaso de Whisky de Fuego. Enfáticamente evitó mirar a la muy bien vestida pareja que había ingresado en la habitación, sabiendo que, como siempre, todos los ojos se desviaban para verlos acercarse.

Ellos eran la Pareja Dorada del Mundo Mágico (confuso cuando tomabas en cuenta que ambos también formaban parte del Trío Dorado, aunque una vez eras _Dorado_ , aparentemente no hay algo más con lo que puedas ser comparado), héroes de guerra, quienes enmarcaban graciosamente cada portada de cada revista gracias a su romance de película, nacido en la inocencia de la niñez, puesto a prueba bajo el fuego de la guerra, y ahora disfrutando el destello de un felices para siempre.

Draco resopló sobre su vaso de Whisky de Fuego, aun rechazando mirar en su dirección.

Ella era la razón por la cual su día había caído en las entrañas del infierno de un Mal Día. Trató de verla todo lo que le fue posible. No al punto de evitarla en medio de una sala, pero sí procurando tomar una ruta distinta si ella estaba caminando por un pasillo, o encontrando algo que hacer a última hora, que previniese que cruzaran caminos.

Cuando Draco se unió al programa de Aurores, luego de su exilio y de su período de prueba, no fue recibido de forma calurosa. Había demasiadas personas que aun creían que estaba trabajando para el lado oscuro, e incluso aquellos que no lo creían, eran incapaces de perdonar sus acciones (o la falta de ellas, en ocasiones) en la guerra. Pocos querían ser su compañero, y menos el número que querían ser sus amigos.

Draco Malfoy nunca había tenido amigos reales (los subordinados no contaban realmente), así que no sentía mucho esa falta.

Pero entonces _ella_ empezó a hablarle.

Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, y aparentemente una pionera. Cuando iba a visitar a Ron Weasley para almorzar, o resolviendo asuntos diarios de rutina en el Ministerio, a menudo se tomaba un momento para detenerse casualmente en el escritorio de Draco. Al principio sus comentarios y saludos infomales chocaban con silencio sepulcral de su parte.

Francamente, era lo mejor que podía hacer Draco, estimando que lo primero que se le ocurría era tanto ilegal como desagradable en el gobierno actual. Aun cuando ya no creía en las palabras con el fervor de su juventud (a veces se preguntaba si de verdad llegó a creerlas), sabía que pronunciarlas en voz alta desharía todo el trabajo duro que había realizado para lograr que lo aceptaran en la sociedad mágica actual.

Pero Granger, probablemente porque era la bruja más brillante de su generación, encontró temas que forzaban una respuesta de su parte, y antes de que se diera cuenta, se vio a sí mismo teniendo conversaciones con al menos un miembro del Trío Dorado. Usualmente en asuntos académicos que les habían gustado a ambos en la escuela, como política, o los beneficios y consecuencias de hechizos que no eran considerados ni blancos ni negros (esto después de una investigación particulamente larga sobre el uso, de Draco, de uno de esos hechizos, una investigación que absolvió honorablemente a Draco, por cierto). Hermione nunca hizo referencia a su pasado nada amistoso, y nunca le habló como si aún estuviera conectado con él. Draco encontró la ausencia de amargura, refrescante. Encontró su compañía refrescante.

No fue sorprendente cuando se encontró a sí mismo comprometiéndose en conversaciones casuales tanto con Potter como con Weasley. Más que todo Potter, quien se desvivía predicando sobre la nueva sociedad mágica haciendo espacio para todos los magos y brujas, independientemente de su nacimiento (que en cierta forma también aplicaba para Draco), y por lo tanto se sentía obligado a conversar con él. Weasley no conversaba mucho, y se contentaba con fulminarlo con la mirada; un sentimiento que Draco compartía pero no motraba, porque contrario a la comadreja maleducada, él por lo menos intentaba mostrar respeto por la compañía en la que se encontraba, evitando fruncir el ceño a la gente en público.

Una lección aprendida a la fuerza, cuando consideras la historia de Draco. Fruncir el ceño no te hace amigos. O te hace ganar guerras.

Seguía el camino de otro día terrible, de hecho, cuando se encontró cara a cara con la espantosa verdad que lo perseguía en noches como esta, con un Whisky de Fuego en la mano, y algún lado detrás de él, una Hermione resplandeciente del brazo de un Ron Weasley mimado.

Draco recién se había pasado el día ordenando el horroroso desastre que dejó atrás su más reciente ex compañero, alternándose entre maldecir lleno de ira y patear su papelera. Estaba listo para irse a casa y literalmente a punto de recoger sus cosas y largarse cuando Granger entró en su oficina. Miró a su escritorio, al asiento vacío frente a a él, su entrecejo fruncido, y su expresión se transformó en una sonrisa de lástima

" _¿Así de terrible?"_ lucía un poco entretenida mientras decía esto.

A este día, él no sabía que le hacía hacerlo, pero su boca se abrio, y dejó salir una sarta de frustración e ira, como si fuesen amigos de verdad. Suponía que eso era lo que ella quería después de todo, pero nunca los había considerado como algo más que compañeros de trabajo. Hasta ese momento, parecía.

Nunca olvidaría - nunca podría olvidar - el momento en que ella se acercó y tocó su brazo - un gesto tan casual que usaba frecuentemente para consolar a otros, pero no a él, nunca antes a él. Cuando lo miró de frente, con una expresión sincera, él momentaneamente se perdió en la calidez de sus ojos chocolate. Sintió algo extraño en los alrededores de su corazón, que nadie creía que tuviese. Era cálido y brillante y poderoso, y después, cuando finalmente pudo ponerle una palabra, pensaría en ello como un anhelo.

Todo lo que sabía en ese punto era que el toque en su brazo parecía quemar su piel, y el olor de su cabello más cerca de lo que nunca había estado provocó un salto en su estómago, y que sus músculos se tensasen, y que su respiración se atorara en su garganta.

Draco casi ignoró lo que dijo ella, así de atrapado estaba en las abrumadora sensación de su presencia.

" _Necesitas un igual, Malfoy. Lamento decirte que puede que nunca lo encuentres en el departamento, tal cual es. A veces opacas a otros, tienes que trabajar solo para hacer tu mejor trabajo. Otros solo te retrasarían"_ Luego sonrió hacia él, riendo como si compartieran una broma, y contra su voluntad, sin persarlo mucho, de hecho, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

No lo supo en ese momento, pero ese fue el último compañero que le provocó esa molestia. Luego de allí, rechazó todas las propuestas posteriores de compañeros, insistiendo en trabajar solo, hasta que Potter finalmente lo aprobó.

Pero esa noche se habría ido a su piso en el Londres Mágico (si es que se puede llamar a un apartamento del tamaño de una mansión, "piso"), y el pensamiento de que tuvo un buen día lo golpeó. Confuso, desde que recordaba claramente el haber tenido un mal día, retrocedió en sus pensamientos para ver cómo era posible que se sintiera ligero y feliz.

Cuando lo consiguió, soltó la botella de Whisky de Fuego hacia los mosaicos de la cocina, con la preocupante, demoledora sensación en los alrededores del mismo corazón que nadie creía que tenía, repentinamente haciéndole sentir claustrofóbico en la habitación. Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, maldijo fluidamente por varios minutos. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar el desastre del Whisky de fuego en el suelo, sencillamente tomó otra botella y pasó las próximas horas en un estado de embriaguez que no pudo borrar la sensación de la mano de ella en su brazo.

Por varias semanas, Draco pensó que podía simplemente ignorarlo, o al menos pretender que no existía. Tenía las mismas conversaciones cortas con Granger cuando oscilaba en las oficinas de los Aurores, y no cambió nada de su rutina. Pero luego se encontró a sí mismo esperando a que apareciera por allí, y luego observándola mientras se iba. Sentía absurdos destellos de triunfo si lograba que ella se riera, al punto de llegar a molestarla un poco.

Y luego un día cualquiera ella caminó hacia su escritorio, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y el anhelo que sentía cada vez que ella le sonreía creció fuertemente y lo envolvió de manera tan ajustada que amenazó con ahogarlo. Sus dedos se retorcieron con el esfuerzo que hizo para no buscarla. Su estómago estaba hecho nudos, ni siquiera confiaba lo suficientemente en él como para hablar. Ella no lo notó porque estaba emocionada por la promoción que recientemente le habían dicho que obtendría. Ella sentía que finalmente todo su trabajo duro era reconocido, y en su emoción y nerviosismo nunca notó que las manos de Draco se aferraron a los brazos de su silla, sus ojos oscuro con el deseo de tener el derecho de encerrarla en un abrazo, y luego plantar un beso entusiasta en su boca sonriente - de la forma en que Ronald Weasley lo hacía cuando se acercó a felicitarla por las noticias.

De alguna forma, y él nunca supo como, logró sonreír, y un _"Felicitaciones, lo mereces"_ , antes de que Hermione fuese arrastrada hacia estridentes aclamaciones de felicidades.

Y en lo que todo el mundo se había ido, Draco se mantuvo sentado en su silla. Dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio, y maldijo de nuevo. No alto. No ampliamente. Más bien en silencio, con verdadero sentimiento.

Eso fue hace un año. Y en ese momento, Draco había sido muy cauteloso en tratarla con la mayor de las corterías en los tiempos en los que era forzado a estar en su compañía. Que le asignaran su propia oficina implicaba que rara vez tenía que verla deambulando casualmente a través del piso de los Aurores. Podían pasar días e incluso semañas sin ver sus rizos de canela, de hecho él se engañaría pensando que ya no le importaba, y que era una ridícula idea que se había hecho en la cabeza en una noch de borrachera.

Pero luego la vería en los pasillos, o en una reunión, y su corazón latiría tan fuerte que estaba seguro que ella podía oírlo, y quería huir antes de que lo mirara y leyera la verdad en sus ojos. Nunca podría tenerla. Y nunca, nunca, podría permitir que otro supiera que la quería. No había perdón suficiente para el pecado del Mortífago Draco Malfoy deseando a la Chica Dorada Hermione Granger, futura esposa del amado Ron Weasley. El único pecado más grande sería desear a la esposa de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley-Potter, una posibilidad que afortunadamente era tan remota como que se casara con un elfo doméstico.

Mientras desagradablemente repetía el mantra de que los Mortífagos no deseaban Sangre Sucias (en silencio, por supuesto, donde nadie pudiese escuchar su propia aversión), Draco bajó su vaso de Whisky de Fuego, sabiendo que ser incapaz de evitar el Baile significaba que tendría que enfrentar a Hermione Granger al menos una vez esa noche. Porque si la conocía, y le gustaba pensar que ciertamente la conocía más que el chiste de prometido que tenía, ella lograría alguna excusa para acercarse a él.

Brevemente pensó en cambiar de lugar durante la noche, haciendo difícil el acorrarlarlo, pero rápidamente desistió de la idea, sabiendo que si Granger quería encontrarlo, eso haría.

Fue a mitad de la noche, y Draco estaba más allá de ebrio, cuando sintió un golpeteo en su hombro, y ella se sentó en la silla a su lado.

• • •

No hay notas de la autora al pie de página.

Notas Traducción:

1\. Entiendo que la redacción del primer capítulo parece confusa. Pero arrancamos la historia en un Baile del Ministerio. El resto, son pensamientos al pasado por parte de Draco. Como narramos desde su punto de vista, la historia tiene este hilo narrativo. Cualquier pregunta, estoy a la orden en la zona de reviews. Como estamos estrenando historia, vamos al capítulo 2, desde ya =).

2\. La autora original está trabajando arduamente en un movimiento pro _feedback_ positivo a las historias publicadas en fanfiction. En términos sencillos, la idea es evitar comentarios negativos porque sí, distintos a los comentarios que promueven el crecimiento personal del autor. Mucha más información, en inglés, aquí (espacios dobles, por puntos): malreviews blogspot com/ p /the - s- movement html. Ella prefiere, particularmente, los comentarios constructivos (CRW). Traduciré para ella los que cumplan con este requisito (por un tema de respeto).

Un abrazo,

I.


	2. Capítulo 2

Breve nota. Sé que los diálogos en teoría inician y culminan con guiones. Sin embargo, quise respetar el formato original de la autora en inglés. Espero no tengan inconvenientes en la lectura.

Let's go!

 **Capítulo 2 - En el cual aparece Hermione, mejorando en cierta forma el día de Draco. Pero empeorándolo a la vez. Pero aún así mejorándolo. Pero empeorándolo. Y. En el que aparece Ron, empeorando el día de todo el mundo.**

" _Malfoy"_ Dijo Hermione, en forma de saludo. Tenía un vestido dorado espectacular (por supuesto), que centelleaba a la luz tenue de los cristales mágicos de los candelabros, y Draco deliberadamente se rehusó a darse cuenta de que cuando se sentó, el corte a su lado reveló uno atisbo de su muslo.

" _Granger"_ , respondió, su voz ronca gracias al Whisky de Fuego y al temblor que sentía en todo el cuerpo cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Miró en su dirección pero sin verla realmente, estando muy ocupado en ignorar la esencia que había escogido, que parecía querer meterse en su piel.

Hermione sonrió a medias y dijo _"Ha pasado tiempo"_ , intentando romper el hielo. Pero Draco no iba a permitirlo, y se limitó a asentir abruptamente, siendo incapaz de ser directamente grosero con ella. No con ella, quien regularmente era la única persona que era genuinamente agradable con él.

Luego de ordenar un trago, Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro. _"Malfoy..."_ empezó, antes de detenerse gracias a la mano de Draco, que se alzó frente a ella.

" _Lo sé, Granger"._

Sorprendida, pero no ofendida por su modo taciturno, Hermione alzó una ceja y preguntó _"Sabes?"._

Tomando el vaso vacío y mirándolo fijamente, como si más Whisky de Fuego fuese a aparecer mágicamente dentro (lo que podría pasar, uno no sabe), Draco expresó con autoridad _"Vas a agradecerme por salvar la vida de Weasley. Que es parte de mi trabajo. Y como tal, lo hice"_. Y luego agregó, con algo de acidez _"Porque soy bueno en mi trabajo"._

Su vaso de Whisky de Fuego no se rellenó automáticamente, pero otro vaso apareció mágicamente frente a él, así que supuso que esa opción era igual de buena, y empezó a trabajar para que se viera igual de vacía que su gemela.

Granger permanecía en un silencio corto, el cual fue seguido por palabras tranquilas _"Así no fue como lo escuché, Malfoy"_. Más silencio _"Oí que Ron no podía ser salvado. Que fuiste en contra de órdenes directas, esquivaste a tres Mortífagos a la vez, y lo arrojaste a salvo en lo que el hechizo se terminó. Y la única razón por la cual lo lograste fue el Patronus que lanzaste antes de colapsar, uno de los más brillantes que se haya visto antes"_.

Draco jugó con el vaso -ahora vacío- y contestó con remordimiento _"Suena como que si deberías llenar mis reportes por mi"._

Un chasquido proveniente de Granger provocó que mirara hacia ella, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su decisión, en lo que sus ojos lo miraron fijamente, haciéndolo preguntarse si el ardor en su garganta provenía de hecho del Whisky de Fuego. Rápidamente desvió la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza brevemente.

" _Malfoy, no fue poca cosa"_ dijo Hermione, pensando que él quería deshacerse de sus actos heroicos. Delicadamente tomó un sorbo de su trago, y luego tamborileó sus dedos contra el mostrador, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente _"Sé que el Departamento te lo agradecerá. Y sé que incluso Ron te dirigirá la palabra después de esto"_ Sonrió ante su propio chiste, perdiendo la sonrisa rápidamente al ver que Draco no le respondía. _"Solo quería que supieras que te aprecio por quien eres, y estoy agradecida. Por tu coraje diario. Pero por ese día especialmente, estoy agradecida"_.

Draco bajó su bebida, cuidadosamente, tratando de calmar la vorágine de sentimientos que se arremolinó dentro de él gracias a sus palabras. Estando consciente de que ella esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, suspiró, y dijo _"Lo sé, Granger"_. Se atrevió a mirarla de reojo rápidamente, antes de devolver su mirada a su vaso vacío, sabiendo y odiando que ella lo entendía lo suficiente como para entender que sus palabras de verdad lo afectaban.

Por supuesto, ella no sabía - no podría saberlo - que cuando fue detrás de Weasley solo, sin prestar atención, poniendo en riesgo su carrera de Auror y su propia vida en un movimiento imprudente, todo en lo que podía pensar era en que Granger estaba en algún lado esperando a que Weasley llegara a casa, y él no podría, nunca, mirarla siquiera a la cara de nuevo si no encontraba una manera de que ese hecho ocurriera.

Y caundo pensó que estaba muerto, fue el recuerdo de su mano en su hombro, el pensamiento de su cara inclinada sobre la de él, lo que le permitió conjurar el Patronus la primera vez, en un último y desesperado intento de salvarse a sí mismo.

Así que sus palabras y su agradecimiento le afectaron directamente, alejando la aversión de sí mismo, en una forma que ella nunca entendería. Él salvó a Ron Weasley porque estaba enamorado de esta chica. Patético.

Mientras ella se marchaba, llevando su bebida, se preguntó si era posible que ese día empeorara.

~o0o~

Era más allá de medianoche cuando Draco tomó la misión de ir al baño. Algún charlatán mantenía su locación en constante cambio, en tanto la sala de baile siempre estaba en construcción. A veces tenía alguna señalización hacia el baño, y en ocasiones estaba escondido en una pequeña y recóndita esquina, como si usar el baño fuese un acto inhumano y vergonzoso.

Considerando que las ubicaciones lógicas no dieron ningún resultado, Draco estaba apostando a las oscuras esquinas del excesivo tema de decoración de la noche, maderoso, adivinando que aunque fracasara en encontrar el baño, un árbol serviría para su propósito.

En un pasillo oscuro tropezó contra una pareja que se abrazaba acaloradamente. Debió alertarse solo con los sonidos leves de deslices corporales que no encontró en el baño, pero estando ebrio, y más que eso, encerrado en pensamientos internos de reproche, Draco no se fijó en ellos hasta que literalmente los golpeó de frente.

Las varitas fueron alzadas de puro instinto, la pareja luchando furiosamente ante la pérdida de ropa, y en la poca luz de la varita, Draco estaba tan sorprendido ante lo que vio que temporalmente olvidó mantenerse en silencio, y soltó, _"¿Weasley?"_

Efectivamente era Weasley. Su cabello desastroso se paraba en todas direcciones y tenía labial en el rostro. Draco pensó fugazmente que Hermione nunca usaba tanto lapiz labial, hasta que cayó en cuenta que la mujer que se escondía detrás de Ron, con el rostro alejado de la luz de la varita, no estaba en un vestido dorado que brillaba a la luz. Y no tenía rizos de canela que olían a cielo.

Y en ese momento Draco Maldoy sintió una ira y un disgusto como nunca había sentido en su vida. A pesar del alcohol en su vía sanguínea, cada uno de sus instintos estaba en alerta, como si estuviese en una batalla, su varita lista para soltar la más oscura de las maldiciones, de ser necesario.

" _Weasley"_ dijo mecánicamente, su tono lleno repleto de un odio punzante, sin ser una pregunta esta vez.

Ron sonrió de forma avergonzada, y dijo _"Solo es algo de diversión, amigo"_ por pobre excusa. Su intento de aliviar la situación solo provocó que Draco clavara sus ojos en él como una piedra, instigando a Ron a que, aún torpemente, elaborara un poco más _"Experiencia cercana a la muerte, y eso"_. Mientras los ojos de Draco se entrecerraban, Ron soltó un _"Gracias por salvarme, por cierto"._

La chiva en el vestido lavanda emitió un sollozo leve y angustiado, su cuerpo aún rígido, temerosa de voltearse. Draco gruñó, en un tono bajo, _"Eres despreciable, Weasley"._

Ron respondió, luciendo adolorido, _"Mira, Dra... Malfoy"_ corrigió rápidamente ante la mirada de Draco _"un hombre que apenas atravesó una experiencia alocada, a veces necesita..."_ sus ojos recorrieron a la chica aun aferrada a sus brazos _"... desahogarse"_ terminó de forma lamentable. _"¿Sí?"._

Draco bajó la varita a su lado, vibrando gracias a la ira acumulada, y al deseo de usar sus puños para destrozar la cara de Weasley, tal como lo tenía en la cabeza.

Luego Ron cometió el error de titubear hacia él _"Tu... ¿no le dirás a Hermione, verdad?"_

Con unos reflejos de acero, Draco lo hechizó, cortándole la mejilla, a a través de los esbozos de labial, dejando una delgada línea de sangre. Ron no se desquitó, se limitó a observar a Draco en shock.

El hechizo se sintió bien, pero no era, ni de cerca, suficiente para calmar la rabia que sentía. Con la varita apuntando a la garganta de Ron, Draco tomó unos cuantos respiros profundos, causando que Ron se preguntara, sin duda, si le lanzaría un Avada. Pero todo lo que dijo fue "Ese no es asunto mío".

Antes de que Ron pudiese exhalar, aliviado, Draco continuó _"Pero Hermione no es estúpida. Es la «bruja más brillante de nuestra generación_ ׅ _», y eventualmente se dará cuenta de lo que siempre he sabido... que no eres más que una comadreja"_. Esta última palabra iba cargada con todo el desprecio del que Draco pudo hacer acopio _"Ella no necesita que yo se lo diga"._

Y mientras Draco pensaba que esta definitivamente era la peor noche de su vida, y que iba a necesitar mucho más Whisky de Fuego, escuchó una voz suave y trémula detrás de él.

" _Gracias por el voto de confianza, Malfoy. Pero evidentemente no soy la bruja más brillante de esta época, o no?"._

Estimando que sus ojos estaban aun en la cara de Weasley, notó la sorpresa y el miedo que la atravesó. No necesitaba mirar detrás de él para saber que ella estaba allí, hermosa en su vestido dorado, con una apariencia de profundo dolor en su rostro. Podía escuchar las lágrimas a través de su voz. Y si la ira que sintió antes era cegadora, ahora se sentía como el sol, listo para explotar y arrasar todo a su paso.

Gritó de pura frustración, un rugido de pura impotencia e incertidumbre, provocando que la chica sollozara más alto y abrazara fuertemente a Ron.

Y en el silencio posterior, Draco susurró _"Petrificus Totalus"_

Luego dijo _"Son todo tuyos"_ , por encima de su hombro, y sin mirar hacia ella, se alejó, olvidando por completo la búsqueda del baño. Ignoró las miradas intrigadas que recibió, y la charla emocionada. Cuando salió, se apareció en su piso, donde su recién adquirida sobriedad fue dejada atrás, vaso tras vaso.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo 3 - En el que Hermione sorprende a Draco, y Draco se sorprende a sí mismo.**

Pasó más de un mes antes de que la viera de nuevo. Como el resto del mundo, estaba consciente de la interminable historia del rompimiento de Weasley y Granger, sensacionalizado como había sido en las páginas de _Corazón de Bruja_ y otras revistas de mal gusto. La foto que Granger había logrado que apareciera en las portadas el día después del Baile del Ministerio, mostraba a un Ron Weasley temeroso saliendo del Petrificus Totalus, con evidencia aún en su rostro (y colgada en su brazo). Innegablemente vergonzoso para la familia Weasley (otras fotos incluían a una muy embarazada Ginny Potter siendo arrastrada por su esposo, por arrojarse encima de su hermano más joven), la foto dejaba en evidencia que una reconciliación no era posible.

En las historias subsiguientes, resultó más y más claro que Ron Weasley no era el chico bueno que todo el mundo pensaba; por el contrario, era la comadreja que Draco siempre creyó que era. Draco ignoraba cuántas de las chicas que afirmaban haber dormido con él de hecho lo habían hecho, pero sabía que la que tenía el traje lavanda (convenientemente llamada Lavender, así que no lo olvidaría, y que al parecer también era una de sus ex compañeras) no se había guardado nada al reclamar su sitio al lado de Ron (Won-Won) Weasley.

Incluso, para el crédito de los periodistas sedientos de sangre, ninguna de las historias empatizaba con la comadreja. La sociedad mágica podía amar a Ron Weasley, pero claramente el amor por Hermione Granger era mayor (un sentimiento que Draco aprobaba de todo corazón). Ayudó que Harry Potter fuese colocado, de forma inequívoca, del lado de Granger. Nadie se atrevería a escoger un sitio contrario al de Harry Potter, considerando al último mago oscuro que lo hizo. Excepto, en apariencia, Lavender Brown, quien era tan estúpida como su nombre, claramente.

Ahora bien, a Draco no le gustaba cómo la prensa amarillista pintaban a Granger como a una ingenua patética. Su rostro lleno de lágrimas siempre estaba en la primera página de las noticias, seguido de una historia patética de cómo había sido totalmente ajena a los engaños de Ron. Cada vez que veía esas fotografías, sentía la misma rabia que había experimentado esa noche, además de la creencia absoluta de que esas lágrimas que arruinaban su cara no eran más que una afronta a todo lo que estaba bien en el mundo (una categoría que posiblemente iniciaba y temrinaba con ella, a todas estas). A pesar de su ira, devoraba todas las noticias, deleitándose con el rechazo a la comadreja y registrándolas por noticias sobre qué estaba haciendo Granger ahora.

Draco vitoreó cuando vio que Hermione se mudó a su propio apartamento. Se rió alto y fuerte cuando vio que mordía la cabeza de una rana de chocolate, sosteniendo una carta con la cara de Ronald Weasley que venía dentro del envoltorio de la rana. Y cuando vio la foto de Ginny y Harry Potter felizmente mostrando a "Jamie" desde el ala de maternidad de San Mungo, en los brazos de una orgullosa tía Hermione, trazó las líneas de su rostro mientras que su imagen mágica miraba directamente hacia la cámara, sonriendo radiante de oreja a oreja.

Para ser honestos, había más imagenes de Ron con su nuevo sobrino y Harry, pero en esas imágenes no estaba Hermione, ni Ginny, y el rostro de Harry lucía tenso. Harry y Ron pudieron ser mejores amigos durante muchos años, y Aurores compañeros de leyenda, pero lo que poca gente sabía era que Hermione era la única hermana de Harry, lo más cercano a una familia que tenía fuera de su esposa y de su hijo. Draco sabía lo que pocas personas conocían, que cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, Ron se volvió débil, pero que Hermione nunca flaqueó. No había duda de que Ron se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la lealtad de Harry, aunque inquebrantable, podía dividirse y ser encontrada en favor de Hermione.

Sin embargo, faltaba ver qué ocurriría con su compañerismo como Aurores. Harry había tomado tiempo más que suficiente por permiso de paternidad, presumiblemente para pasar todo el tiempo posible con su esposa e hijo, pero todo el departamento estaba esperando a ver si el rompimiento de Weasley y Granger también implicaba el rompimiento de Weasley y Potter.

Draco sabía, por los mismos periódicos, que después de un tiempo corto, Hermione Granger estaba de regreso a su trabajo y ocupada acomodando las cosas en el mundo defendiendo los derechos de todas las criaturas mágicas. Pero aún así le tomó por sorpresa que apareciera en su oficina.

Se plantó en su puerta un poco incómoda, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. La severidad de su falda de pitillo negra y su blusa blanca impoluta pudieron hacerla lucir severa, de no ser por su rostro vacilante. _"¿Malfoy?"_ lo llamó suavemente.

La pluma en la mano de Draco se detuvo en su movimiento antes de que le devolviera la mirada de forma pausada. Lo tomó recopilando los eventos que estaba reportando así que su concentración estaba un poco dispersa. Draco reconoció su voz, pero por un breve instante pensó que la había imaginado. Sus sentidos de Autor, entrenados finamente, descartaron tal posibilidad, y se tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, mientras su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en la presencia de ella en su oficina.

Miró hacia ella, dejando a un lado su pluma, pero sin levantarse del escritorio. _"Granger"._ Su saludo fue neutral, con algo de interrogante en su entonación, sin estar seguro de qué pretendía. Inseguro de qué quería que fuese.

Hermione, en una muestra de duda, arregló uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja; posiblemente el único que se había atrevido a escapar de su cola de caballo. Mirando fugazmente detrás de ella, caminó hacia adentro. _"Yo... sólo pensaba... quería..."_ comenzó, tartamudeando levemente, nerviosa.

Draco no dijo nada, no movió un músculo, y la observó ordenar sus pensamientos y enderezarse. Segura de sí misma, regresó a la puerta, cerrándola, y caminó hacia su escritorio, sentándose frente a él. Arregló su falda por un momento antes de mirarlo fijamente, chocando con su mirada, que la miraba intensamente.

Le sonrió con algo de tristeza. _"Espero no estar molestándote"_. La declaración era ridícula, en tanto él estaba efectivamente trabajando, y por lo tanto estaba molestándolo, y no le molestaba responderle porque todo el tiempo lo molestaba, independientemente de dónde estuvieran, y no había razón alguna para traer eso a colación ahora. _"Bueno, al menos no tanto"_ , agregó.

Hermione alzó la mano para tocar la Snitch que estaba encima de su escritorio, sus dedos deteniéndose a poco de tocarla, cayendo en cuenta que estaba buscando una excusa para mantener su mano ocupada. Cuando lo miró casi con vergüenza por estar cerca de tocar sus cosas, él alzó una de sus cejas, y ella le sonrió de forma genuina, provocando que su corazón latiera desenfrenado por un momento.

" _Lo siento"_ dijo Hermione. _"Es que he estado..."_ y se detuvo, y una sombra que atravesó sus ojos _"... fuera de mí misma estos días"_. Rápidamente miró hacia abajo, sabiendo que estaba dejando las cosas sobreentendidas. Tomó una respiración profunda, antes de empezar _"Solo quería..."._

" _Espero que no me agradezcas de nuevo por salvar la vida de Weasley"_ la interrumpió Draco, _"comenzaré a pensar que no fue una buena opción, después de todo"_.

Hermione parpadeó ante ello, y sacudió su cabeza, provocando que sus rizos se agitaran detrás de ella _"Bueno, no es que piense que debiste dejarlo morir, o algo similar"_ dijo, con algo de humor en su tono _"pero no, eso no es lo que te quería agradecer"_.

Draco sintió una agitación en su estómago, mientras pensaba en las historas en los periódicos de las últimas semanas, conociendo que la perfecta vida que ella creía que tenía había dado un vuelco. No gracias a él, no por su ayuda, ni siquiera por alguna señal de simpatía a su favor. _"Granger, no he hecho algo que merezca un agradecimiento de tu parte"_.

Ante tal declaración, Hermione lo miró seriamente, _"¡Claro que sí!"_. Draco no podía dejar de mirarla, deseando que realmente existiera algo que hubiese hecho por ella.

" _Esa noche"_ comenzó, sin necesidad de precisar a qué noche hacía referencia. _"Es como una pesadilla para mi. Me pregunté tantas veces si era incluso real"_. Se detuvo por un minuto a pensar, decidiendo cómo decir lo que no le había dicho a nadie hasta el momento. _"Creo que lo supe de inmediato, sin embargo. Que era real, me refiero"_. Se detuvo, mirando de reojo a la puerta. _"Puede que siempre lo supiera. Dicen que soy la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, así que cómo es posible que no lo supiera? Aunque hasta los más inteligentes pueden ser engañados, supongo. Creo que estaba esperando estar equivocada, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien"._ Hermione volvió a estirar su falda, una excusa para desviar su mirada de él. Estaba avergonzada de sí misma, sus palabras reflejaban el desprecio que le era íntimamente familiar a Draco.

Draco no podía imaginar porqué le estaba diciendo esto. Eran solo amigos casuales, quienes ocasionalmente compartían un momento profundo. No tenía una reputación de ser empático o comprensivo, y si ella estaba buscando consuelo, había muy poco que él podía hacer que Potter o Potter Chica no pudieran hacer mejor.

" _A la prensa le gusta mostrar cómo quedé de desvatada"_ Hermione tartarmudeó un poco al emplear ese adjetivo en sí misma. _"Creo que me sentía más decepcionada de mí misma que otra cosa. Por ser una de esas chicas. Una de esas chicas tontas. Por ser una de esas chicas débiles que no puede enfrentar verdades incómodas. Y ser una de esas chicas ridículas a la que lastiman, y luego se culpa a sí misma"_. Sus palabras salían rápidamente, altas.

Furioso, Draco escupió, sin preocuparse en tener cuidado. _"¡No tienes la culpa de que Weasley sea un idiota!"_.

Hermione le recompensó su ataque con una pequeña sonrisa. _"No, eso lo sé. Es decir, creo que lo sé. En mi cabeza, lo entiendo. Me lo repito casi todos los días, de hecho"._ Calmado, Draco logró quedarse callado, apreciando cómo la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro _"Es que es difícil a veces, el sentirme como..."_ Hermione lamió sus labios con cuidado. _"... pude haber sido mejor novia. Mejor prometida"._

" _¡Eso es ridículo!"_ Draco soltó, sus ojos fijos, su tono sin aceptar contradicción alguna. _"¡Weasley no sabría reconocer la calidad aun si robara su varita y lo hechizara con ella! Es un terrible defecto de los Weasleys, y él claramente es más endeble que cualquiera de los otros"_.

Hermione se rió ante el comentario. _"Ten cuidado, algunos de mis mejores amigos son Weasleys"._

Por un segundo, Draco pensó que se refería a que seguía en términos amistosos con Ron, y estaba preparado para espantarse. Luego se dio cuenta que se refería a que los Weasleys eran como una familia para ella. _"Bueno, capaz también heredó la debilidad de Ginny"_ admitó Draco a regañadientes. _"Es una Potter ahora, de todos modos, y no le digas esto, pero Potter es..."_ casi se atragantó con sus palabras _"... un chico de calidad"._

" _¿Por qué, Malfoy?"_ respondió Hermione con sorna, _"eso fue casi cariñoso"._

" _Lo retiro"_ , se quejó, _"Lo odio y a la escoba en la que vuela"_.

Hermione se volvió a reir, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, y haciendo casi imposible que mantuviese su cara de gruñón. _"Demasiado tarde, Malfoy. Veo a través de ti"_.

Luego de eso, él la miró de nuevo en los ojos, preguntándose si realmente podría. Preguntándose qué tanto deseaba eso. Estaba tranquilo, sin embargo, al observar que alguna de las sombras que tenía en los ojos se habían ido gracias al momento de ligereza que habían compartido.

" _Malfoy"_ , inició Hermione, menos insegura esta vez, _"Quería agradecerse"_ , y esta vez ignoró el gruñido que emitió Draco, alzando su voz para continuar sin interrupciones, _"por tu ira"_. Ella sabía que tenía su atención, y confundido, no pudo pensar en alguna respuesta. Así que agregó _"Estaba molesta esa noche. Incluso, algo llena de ira. Pero más que nada, estaba dolida. Estaba decepcionada de Ron, y de mi. Y en los días siguientes, la gente sintió lástima por mi. Y rabia. Y la gente me trataba con demasiada delicadeza. Y se ofrecía a darle a una lección a Ron por mi_ ".

"Me ofrezco"* dijo Malfoy, provocando que Hermione perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos ante el dicho muggle que salió de sus labios.

Distraida, dijo, _"De hecho, creo que George hizo un buen trabajo, y realmenteparecía disfrutar su ejecución"_.

Ante el gesto de decepción de Malfoy, Hermione se volvió a reír. _"George de verdad quiere a Ron, por supuesto. Y Ginny. Harry, por supuesto"_ El resoplo de Malfoy claramente expresaba lo que pensaba de esos sentimientos, y ella continuó, _"Siento que, con el tiempo, todos lo perdonarán, y volverán a amarlo"._

" _Yo no"_ , declaró Draco sin lugar a dudas, animado por la aceptación de ella de sus gestos de desprecio.

" _Lo sé"_ , dijo Hermione con calma, _"A veces temo que yo podría hacerlo. Pero pienso en tu ira esa noche. Escucho ese sonido aterrador que hiciste, y veo la línea de sangre a través del rostro asustado de Ron, donde lo hechizaste, y eso me recuerda que no fue mi culpa. Que Ron es responsabile por su propia cobardía. Que merezco estar molesta. Que alguien que nunca amó a Ron y no me amó a mi puede verlo, como el agua, y sentir ira. No lo pensaba entonces, pero en las últimas semanas, cuando empecé a sentirme confundida respecto a cómo debía sentirme, recuerdo esa rabia, y me hace sentir completa otra vez"_.

Draco no supo cómo contestarle. Ella asumía que su rabia se debía a la injusticia, y no tenía nada que ver con sentimientos hacia ella. No tenía forma de saber que de haber sido otra persona, capaz no le habría prestado atención. Su furia respondía a la cruel indiferencia de Weasley hacia su más preciosa posesión: La confianza y el amor de Hermione Granger.

Ella continuó: " _Ron quiere volver conmigo_ ". El gruñido escapó de Draco antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo.

Afortunadamente, Hermione lo tomó como un signo general de discurso, y desestimó la idea. " _No, no lo haré. Pero a veces siento la presión de la gente que me rodea, de reconciliarme y ser amable, así que todo podría regresar a lo que era. Pero no puedo. Sé que no sueno molesta. Pero lo estoy. Estoy fúrica. Es que, no siempre puedo contenerme. Así que uso tu rabia. Y me da la fuerza suficiente para justificar el seguir adelante, sin mirar atrás_ ".

Después de esta revelación, Hermione se dio cuenta de cuán incómodo sonaba. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, e intentó retractarse " _Es sólo... - eso creo - que quiero que sepas, que lo que sea que la gente dice acerca de esa noche, estoy feliz de sentir que estabas de mi lado, y de nadie más. Aun cuando, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que capaz eso no era lo que sentías, pero me importó de todas maneras_ " Ella lo miró después, esperando por una respuesta, ansiosa, preguntándose si se había puesto en una posición más incómoda todavía.

Draco solo la miró, con ese anhelo que siempre sentía crecer acerca de algo que ni siquiera reconocía. Cuando finalmente se sintió seguro de hablar, repitió sus palabras " _De tu lado. Y de nadie más_ " Se sentía extrañamente como un voto, así que se aclaró. " _Eso era lo que sentía. Esa noche_ ".

Y una sonrisa nació en su cara, teñida de alivio. Draco se dio cuenta de que si antes no eran amigos, ciertamente lo eran ahora. Hermione Granger parecía necesitar algunos amigos, y era surreal para él el pensar que podía considerarse como uno de ellos.

Hermione se levantó, con las palabras que le habían hecho buscarlo aun flotando en el aire. Su mano estaba en la puerta, abriéndola, cuando Draco, incapaz de detenerse, la llamó " _Ibas a ir a la cena del Ministerio esta noche?_ "

Ella lo miró e hizo una mueca, con su nariz apretujada de manera adorable. " _No le digas a Kingsley, pero estaba pensando en saltármela, de hecho. Puedo pensar en pocas cosas peores que fingir que todo está bien mientras todo el mundo murmura «Pobre Hermione!» debajo de sus narices_ " Hermione culminó lo dicho con " _A menos que, por supuesto, se tengan que sentar en la misma mesa que Ron y Lavender al mismo tiempo_ ".

Draco también tenía intenciones de evitar la cena. Shacklebolt lo había amenazado (casi) con daño físico si no iba, pero después de la última vez, no veía como esas amenazas podían ser peores que el no ir. Así que hasta él se sorprendió cuando dijo " _Desgraciadamente, yo tengo que ir_ ".

Granger hizo un ligero sonido de pena, su mano aun sosteniendo la _ahora abierta_ puerta.

Draco se estaba diciendo a sí mismo que era mejor guardar silencio, pero de alguna forma siguió hablando. " _Podrías ir conmigo_ ".

La confusión se hizo en los ojos de ellas, y se mandíbula cayó un poco ante la inesperada invitación.

" _Conozco mejor que todo el mundo el deseo de huir de la prensa_ " Draco hacía una ligera referencia a las acciones de sus padres durante la guerra, por su puesto. " _El esconderse nunca ayuda_ ". Draco podía ver el rostro llenarse de indignación ante la idea de que se estaba escondiendo. " _Toma la ofensiva. Eres Hermione Granger. No te minoras. Vas a cada evento del Ministerio, y lo dominas. Vistes el mejor vestido. Comes toda la comida frente a ti. Bailas cuando es apropiado. Eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, y él es solo una Comadreja no es más que una mujer barata que usa demasiado lápiz labial, para cubrir sus propias deficiencias_ ".

Ante eso, ella sonrió, mirando hacia el pasillo, y luego hacia él. " _Usa demasiado lápiz labial, ¿correcto?_ " Concedió.

" _Mujer barata_ " repitió Malfoy, enfatizando cada palabra.

Granger contempló su ofrecimiento, y luego llegó a una evidente resolución, porque tomó una respiración profunda y dijo. " _Esta bién, tienes razón. Iré. Iré contigo_ ". Habló entre dientes, debajo de su respiración. " _Merlín, voy a necesitar un vestido_ ", mientras se retiraba sin decir adiós.

La excitación de Draco se disparó al escuchar su aceptación, más de lo que creía posible una vez la idea cruzó su mente y salió disparada de sus labios sin filtro alguno. Trató de calmar sus sentimientos, recordándose que era solo una cena del Ministerio. Pero no podía concentrarse de nuevo en su papeleo, así que lo dejó hasta alló, y se fue a mirar su armario, preguntándose si tendría que hacer un esfuerzo en usar algo distinto a negro.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo IV - En el cual Hermione y Draco sorprenden a todo el mundo

Al final, Draco se vistió como normalmente lo haría para un evento del Ministerio: Una túnica negra de excelente calidad. La única concesión que hizo esa noche fue un pendiente de Slytherin en su cuello, en una cadena de plata. Para él, ser un Slytherin hablaba de poder silente. Cuando lo utilizaba, la gente tendía a no verlo a los ojos. Lo consideraba apropiado, desde que mucha gente pensaba que debería avergonzarse de su herencia, y aunque no siempre alardeaba de ella, nunca permitiría que lo que opinaban los demás se convirtiera en su opinión. Se preguntó, brevemente, si estaba poniendo a prueba a Hermione a propósito, para comprobar si se sentía incómoda con el pendiente. No tuvo que haberse preocupado.

Habían acordado encontrarse en el Ministerio, y Draco había llegado temprano de forma estratégica, para escoger un asiento ventajoso. O eso se dijo a sí mismo, negándose a creer que lo que quería realmente era asegurarse de que Granger no pasara un minuto a solas, o sin apoyo, en las aguas infestadas de las arpías del Ministerio.

Ella no lo vio cuando entró, así que no pudo notar el impacto en su cara. Ella vestía un vestido esmeralda magníficamente -caro, sexy, y firmemente orgulloso-, muy distinto a sus colores neutrales. Los rulos castaños, recogidos en un moño alto, parecían resplandecer con reflejos delicados rojos, y Draco se dio cuenta que habían joyas danzando en su cabello, irradiando luz.

Draco dudaba el haber visto las rodillas de Granger antes, estimando que la moda del mundo mágico era de todo menos atrevida. Pero en este vestido muggle, se le consentía con la visión de algo de pierna, y mientras ella se volteaba, claramente buscando a alguien, pudo apreciar su espalda, cubierta de forma hermosa con amarres de encaje negro que caían desde su cuello.

Él le había dicho que usara el mejor vestido. En ese momento, Draco no podía pensar en algún vestido en particular, Mágico o Muggle, que pudiese derrotar el que había escogico Hermione Granger. Estaba fabulosamente sexy, y ni siquiera notaba las miradas de admiración hacia ella, así de intensa era su búsqueda en la habitación.

A Draco le tomó un momento entender que ella lo estaba buscando a él, y el pensamiento de que ella estaba allí, por él, con ese vestido, para él, envió rayos de calor a su estómago. Se recordó a sí mismo que ella no estaba vistiendo así para él, sino para ella misma. Pero, sin duda alguna, podía disfrutar de la vista.

Mientras él se acercaba a ella, con una copa de vino en la mano, ella lo notó y su rostro se encendió con una sonrisa. Él no la devolvió, con la certeza de que Malfoy con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro sería algo a recordar para siempre. En vez de eso, mantuvo su mirada fija en la de ella, y cuando la alcanzó, inclinó su cabeza brevemente, ofreciendo la copa de vino.

Ella miró hacia él, un poco tímida, y susurró. " _Tuve que buscar toda la tarde pero, ¿crees que acerté?_ ". Draco se dio cuenta de que ella estaba conteniendo el impulso de bajar su dobladillo, mucho más corto de lo acostumbrado. " _Me refiero al vestido_ ", aclaró, como que si él no supiera de qué estaba hablando.

" _Si querías que los ojos de la Comadreja se salieran de sus órbitas, sí_ ". Regresó, y ella sonrió ante el comentario. " _Si querías que Lav-Lav llorara lágrimas de pena, porque jamás podría verse así de hermosa, de nuevo, sí_ ". Hermione sonrió con suficiencia ante el uso del ridículo y autoimpuesto sobrenombre de Lavender.

" _Y si querías mostrarle al Ministerio y al resto del Mundo Mágico que Hermione Granger es una fuerza de temer que no necesita un hombre que la defina, entonces, absolutamente, sí, acertaste_ ". Hermione canturreó un poco, aprobando lo dicho, e inspirada, tomó su brazo, para que la acompañara a la mesa.

" _Te voy a decir un secreto_ " dijo ella, " _No puedo caminar muy bien con estos tacones, así que voy a tener que usarte como apoyo_ ".

" _Bueno, supongo que ese es mi trabajo esta noche, entonces_ " Respondió Draco de buen humor, sus ojos conectados a los de ella, sintiéndose ligero con la sensación de Hermione Granger luciendo como una diosa, guindada a su brazo y bromeando con él.

" _De hecho, tu trabajo es hacer comentarios mordaces y recordarme porqué tengo todo el derecho de estar molesta_ ".

" _Una tarea en la cual destaco, para tu fortuna, lo que me permite tener suficiente tiempo para servirte de utilería para que te sostengas_ " Hermione rió con nerviosismo ante ese comentario.

Draco se preguntó si esto era el tener a alguien de tu lado. El compartir bromas, el hacer planes, el declararle la guerra al resto. Estaba aterrado de disfrutarlo demasiado, pues estaba bastente acostumbrado a librar sus batallas solo.

La cena avanzó con normalidad. Hubo muchas referencias hacia ellos, y Draco cumplió con su parte de mantener una un comentario suspicaz para cualquiera ante quien el entrecejo de Hermione se ceñía. Sin que se dieran cuenta, ya no fruncía; estaba conteniendo las ganas de reírse a carcajadas ante sus observaciones audaces pero pesadas.

" _Eres en verdad cruel_ " dijo, disfrutando de sí misma en demasía, por primera vez en muchas semanas.

" _Si crees que eso fue cruel, espera a que escuches lo que tengo que decir del conjunto de mal gusto que usa Lav-Lav, pensando que es atractivo_ " Draco la miró a la cara un poco, mientras sus palabras la alertaban ante el hecho de que Ron y Lavender habían ingresado juntos, ya bastante tarde. La observó comenzar a darse vuelta, así que agregó " _No mires. No son importantes_ ".

" _Fácil para ti decirlo_ ", respondió Hermione, triste, pero no los miró.

" _Es un bastardo con retraso, y ella es una cualquiera_ ", los descartó, agitando su mano " _Toma, come algo de esta torta de chocolate_ ". Cortó un trozo generoso y lo puso en su plato.

Hermione pestañeó ante su abrupto cambio de tema, y como si se estuviese probando a sí misma, tomó su tenedor y comenzó a tomar grandes bocados. La mano de Draco en su cintura la detuvo.

" _Cariño_ " pronunció lentamente, sin mirarla, mientras usaba su tenedor para tomar un trozo de la torta de ella. " _El postre no es algo rutinario; siempre debe saborearse sin prisas_ " y, en consecuencia, colocó el pedazo de torta en su boca.

Tomando en cuenta el consejo que él le estaba dando, se decidió a disfrutar su postre, alejando el asunto de Ron y Lavender de su mente, concentrándose en cambio en la delicia que era la torta de chocolate frente a ella. Independientemente de si era el chocolate, o la compañía, para el momento que terminó, se sentía más fuerte, fortalecida, y lista para su próxima batalla personal.

Esta batalla pasó antes de lo esperado: en lo que comenzó el baile, y las personas comenzaron a moverse a través de la pista, mirándola de reojo, cuando creían que no prestaba atención. Después de unas pocas canciones, en las cuales tanto Draco como Hermione permanecieron sentados, cada uno con una copa de champaña en la mano, el Ministro caminó hacia el estrado, junto con otros jefes de departamento, incluyendo a Harry Potter.

Desde el estrado, Harry Potter los miró a todos directamente, evidentemente sorprendido, mientras observada a Hermione allí sentada. Rápidamente desvió la vista, probablemente adivinando que su atención se centraría en ella si se quedaba mirándola, aunque sus ojos la captaron de reojo una vez más antes de que se sentara a escuchar a Shacklebolt.

" _Le dije que no Ron no vencía_ ", susurró Hermione desde la comisura de sus labios, en una suerte de explicación, luciendo algo consternada la expresión reservada en el rostro de Harry.

Mientras el Ministro hablaba, hubo varios elogios por logros obtenidos en todo el Ministerio. Cuando Potter se puso de pie para hablar, Draco sintió que el corazón le latía en el cuello. Esperaba de todo corazón que lo que temía que ocurriría, no ocurriera de verdad.

Cuando Potter comenzó a extenderse poéticamente acerca del coraje como virtud que define a los Aurores, Draco lo supo, sin ninguna duda, y miró rápidamente hacia Hermione, quien no tenía la más remota idea, en tanto sonreía orgullosamente a Harry, como siempre hacía.

Pero luego Potter comenzó a describir la batalla en la que Draco había rescatado a Weasley, y Draco vio cómo la cara de Hermione empalideció. Todos los ojos se fueron hacia ellos, y Ron, quien se había alzado para felicitar el rescate de Draco, se detuvo incómodo al ver quién estaba sentada a su lado. Un aspecto indescriptible se hizo en su cara, dividido entre la ira y el desprecio; el cual ocultó rápidamente debajo de una máscara de cortesía, mientras regresaba a sus aplausos, sin mirar a Draco, y tomó su silla de nuevo.

Potter y el Ministro agradecieron públicamente a Draco por sus servicios, mientras él intentaba no burlarse ante la certeza de que la vida de Weasley no valía la pena, y Hermione aplaudía graciosa y educadamente, evitando con extremo cuidado el no ver a nadie en particular. Su rostro había ganado algo de color desde su palidez inicial; aun vulnerable al encontrarse indirecta e incómodamente en el centro de atención.

Después, cuando el Ministro invitó a todo el mundo a que regresara a bailar, y la banca arrancó con una música vívida, Draco agarró su mano y le dijo " _Vamos a bailar, Granger_ ". Ella se resistió, sin ganas de exponerse más al público.

Draco hizo más presión en su mano, y en un tono bajo, dijo " _Soy una celebridad esta noche. Tengo que bailar. Tu eres una celebridad todos los días. Tienes que bailar. Luce el vestido. Y si la Comadreja trata de molestarte, Merlín me ayuda, volveré a maldecirlo_ ". Con esto, observó cómo su mentón se alzaba, recordando que él estaba allí para recordarle su derecho a estar molesta, y sus palabras parecían lograr su cometido. Tomó su mano firmemente, y le permitió guiarla hasta la pista de baile.

Cuando Draco la tomó en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que se había olvidado que tenía la espalda descubierta, y la sensación de su piel debajo de sus dedos envió descargas eléctricas a sus brazos. Su piel era suave y tibia, su carne firme pero sensible a su tacto. Se quedó ciego un momento, en un arrebato de lujuria, totalmente inapropiado para la noche, por lo que lo suprimió rápidamente, guiándolos hacia un vals sencillo.

Como un Malfoy, Draco conocía todos los tipos de bailes mágicos, y sin esfuerzo continuó hacia el próximo baile, satisfecho de observar en el rostro de Hermione un goce momentáneo. Cuando ella levantó la mirada hacia él, destacando, " _Es agradable bailar contigo_ ", envió escalofríos a través de sus brazos, y no pudo evitar imaginarse un baile mucho más cercano y lento.

Así, Draco sintió casi alivio cuando Potter los interrumpió para tomar a Hermione, y mientras Draco la entregaba, pasaba secretamente la mano por su estómago, para intentar calmar los nudos que sentía.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V - En el cual Draco y Hermione tienen una cena (y mucho alcohol).**

Draco estaba de vuelta a su mesa, tomando otra copa de champaña y deseando que fuese Whisky de Fuego, cuando escuchó a Hermione y a Potter regresar. Con la espalda a ellos, probablemente no se dieron cuenta que podía escucharlos encima del sonido de la música,

" _Solo quiero que estés segura"_ decía Potter. _"Apoyaré tus decisiones, no importa cuáles sean. Solo no quiero que aparecieras aquí con_ _ **él**_ _porque volvería loco a Ron"_. El realce provocó que Draco tomara lo que quedaba de champaña de un solo golpe. Pensaba que él y Potter tenían un acuerdo, considerando que él era una de las pocas personas que de verdad tenían el respeto de Draco (a regañadientes). Le dolió más de lo esperado el escuchar que lo describía de esa manera, y le hizo preguntarse si esa era la verdadera razón por la cual Hermione había asistido con él esa noche. Las palabras de ella lo sorprendieron.

" _Harry Potter, voy a pretender que no dijiste eso"_ Su voz era nítida, sibilante. _"Sí, hay aspectos de esta noche que solo están para hacer enojar a Ron. Pero Malfoy no es uno de ellos. Malfoy está aquí para mí"._

" _Qué quieres decir con que Malfoy está aquí para ti?_ ", Potter sonaba confundido, y Draco pensó profundamente en ello, porque no creía que un Malfoy estaría para alguien más que para sí mismo.

" _Malfoy está de mi lado"._ Hermione lo dijo con convicción, y Draco estaba ridículamente complacido de escucharla defenderlo de ese modo.

" _Malfoy",_ corrigió Potter _"siempre va a estar de cualquier lado contrario al de Ron"._

Bueno, eso era probablemente cierto, y Draco tenía que admitirlo ante sí. Sin embargo, era irrelevante en este caso.

" _Bueno, yo también lo estoy"_ dijo furiosa. Luego retrocedió. _"Y eso no era lo que estabas diciendo diez minutos atrás cuando alababas las acciones de Draco para salvar a Ron"._ El sonido de su nombre desde sus labios le provocó escalofríos, mientras se daba cuenta que jamás lo había llamado así directamente. Y que en verdad, en verdad deseaba que lo hiciera nuevamente.

Potter suspiró. _"Malfoy es un buen sujeto, Hermione. Incluso me gusta en algunas ocasiones. Ese no es mi problema"_ Se detuvo. _"Solo me preocupo por ti"._

Draco decidió que era momento de hacerse visible. Se levantó y se volteó, con la copa de champaña vacía casualmente colgando en sus dedos. _"No es necesario, Potter"._ Miró de reojo a Hermione, quien estaba claramente consternada al pensar en lo que él habría oído, y leugo regresó a Potter _"Hermione,"_ y saboreó el llamarla por su nombre en voz alta por primera vez _"puede, sin duda, cuidar de sí misma"._

El gran Harry Potter refunfuñó como un niño _"Eso lo sé, Malfoy"._

Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y cerrando la distancia entre ambos, Draco le preguntó, _"¿De verdad?"_

No rompió el vínculo visual y Potter buscó en su mirada intensamente, escudriñando por algo. Justo a tiempo, Draco recordó cerrar su mente a la Legeremancia de Potter, conociendo que incluso los escrúpulos de Harry Potter no se mantendrían en su lugar si sus amigos se encontraban en peligro.

Lo que Harry haya apreciado en esas profundidades heladas antes de que las puertas se cerraran, debió sorprenderlo de forma grata. Tomó un Whisky de Fuego de un servicio cercano, lo bajó de un trago, y dijo _"Bueno, mierda, Malfoy"._ Y luego se alejó de ambos.

Era gracioso. Eso esa precisamente lo que pensaba Draco, su mente tambaleándose, preguntándose qué había visto Harry, con la esperanza de que no fuese lo que sospechaba. Pero últimamente nada iba a su favor, así que era probable que fuese así, aunque no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el peor escenario para él.

Hermione lo miró, confundida, y él volvió su atención a ella.

"¿ _Quieres un Whisky de Fuego también?"_ Preguntó, implicando que él necesitaba uno.

Ella negó con la cabeza, curiosa por regresar a la conversación. _"¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?"_ Quiso saber.

Partiendo del hecho de que Draco no lo sabía, se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Pero algo que había recién escuchado no le cayó del todo bien. Ella estaba intentando hacer enfadar a Ron, y aunque ese era precisamente el punto (uno que, de corazón, aprobaba), no le gustaba la idea de que Hermione intentara arrojar la casa Slytherin al rostro de Ron, como si de alguna forma los Slytherin fuesen inferiores o malvados. Draco había lidiado lo suficiente con esa intolerancia así que no debía sorprenderlo, pero esperaba, de alguna manera, que Hermione no lo percibiera de esa forma.

Con Harry lejos, estaban solos de nuevo en la mesa, y Draco no perdió el tiempo _"¿Porqué te pusiste ese vestido?"_ Preguntó, fracasando en mantener la sospecha fuera de su tono de voz.

Hermione estaba ocupada terminando una conversación con el servicio, así que no le vio la cara. Pero volteó, preocupada. _"Pensé que habías dicho que la elección era correcta"._ Lucía tan incómoda que era casi gracioso.

Por alguna razón, Draco necesitaba encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta en específico, así que fue más insistente. _"¿Pero porqué en ese color?"_

Pensando en ello, Hermione le respondió, lentamente, como si se tratase de un niño _"Porque en este color venía"._ Un chico de servicio atendió al llamado de Hermione y depositó un vaso de Whisky de Fuego frente a ella. Le agradeció, y prontamente lo puso frente a Draco.

El gesto lo tomó por sorpresa, despistándose momentáneamente de su interrogatorio y mirándola extrañado.

Ella se encogió de hombros. _"¿Qué? Querías uno, ¿correcto?"_

Era cierto. Pero había decidido que no se mataría con Whisky de Fuego si ella no tomaría alguno (en una suerte de intento de cortesía, suponía). Pero claramente, ya que ella lo ofrecía, no iba a despreciarlo. Tomó un sorbo, disfrutando la sensación de calor que descendía por su garganta. Eso no lo detuvo. " _Pero, ¿porqué no en los colores de tu casa?"_ pinchó. _"Siempre te has mostrado en rojos y dorados"._

" _Me gustó el vestido y ya"._ Sostuvo, con honestidad. _"Era hermoso"._ Su entrecejo se frunció mientras intentaba entender el empeño de Draco en el color de su vestido.

Draco tuvo que dejarlo ir ante eso, pero necesitaba estar seguro, así que resaltó, _"Pudiste transfigurarlo en otro color con mucha facilidad"._

" _Supongo",_ reconoció Hermione, incómoda. _"Pero me di cuenta que nadie lo lucoría. Siempre había querido hacerlo, solo que nunca parecía apropiado. Solo... quería sentirme valiente. Poderosa. Y atrayente"._

Draco la miró, luego, entendiendo a qué se refería _. "Lo eres"._ Le confirmó, pausadamente. _"Valiente, poderosa, atrayente. Y no tiene que ver con el vestido"._ Hermione lo observó algo confundida ante ello y, temeroso de haber dicho demasiado, agregó _"Pero el vestido es perfecto para ello"._

Hermione se sentó en la mesa, mirando su copa de champaña, perdida en sus pensamientos, los labios apretados. Luego regresó la vista a él, y dijo _"No eres dueño de un color, lo sabes"._

A punto de terminar con el Whisky de Fuego, las cejas de Draco se alzaron casi rozando su cuero cabelludo. _"¿Disculpa?"._

Hermione resopló hacia él. _"No eres el dueño del color verde. Estabas pensando que no tenía el derecho de usar verde porque no soy una Slytherin. Bueno, tu casa no es dueña del color verde"._

Él la vio, boquiabierto, el vaso aun a medio camino a sus labios. _"Eso no era lo que pensaba"._ Pero Hermione no lo escuchó, pues aun estaba hablando, algo irritada. _"Y si decido usar negro un día, no puedes encerrarme por personificar a un Malfoy"_ bufó ante ello. _"Los colores son colores. Usaré verde si me da la gana. Y si lo uso mejor que cualquier Slytherin, no es realmente mi culpa. ¿Qué?"_

Draco sonreía hacia ella, divertido ante su monólogo, sitiéndose liviano. _"De hecho, nadie usa el verde mejor que yo"._ Y alzó el vaso con lo que le quedaba Whisky de Fuego hacia ella, casi en un ofrecimiento de paz.

Hermione se lo arrebató y lo volteó, y luego resaltó en su tono normal de voz _"Nadie lo sabría, considerando que no te he visto usar verde fuera del colegio"_ le sonrió de lado. _"Asumí que vestirías negro esta noche, y por lo tanto sería la única de verde. Y, la verdad, eso lo pensé poco después de comprar el vestido"._

" _La casa Slytherin se habría sentido orgullosa de tenerte, Hermione Granger"_ Dijo Draco, sintiéndolo, casi deseando que eso hubiese ocurrido. Se podría haber hecho con ella antes de que cualquier Weasley se fijara en ella. No tenía dudas que, de haber estado en la casa Slytherin, hija de Muggles o no, habría sido suya mucho antes.

" _¡Eso es correcto!"_ afirmó ella, y él le sonrió, consciente de que respondía a sus palabras, y no a sus pensamientos, pero aun así estando de acuerdo el sentimiento de todos modos.

" _Pensé por un minuto, de hecho, que el vestido era verde sólo por molestar a Ron, para asociarte con Slytherin"_ Draco alzó sus manos, rindiéndose, riéndose, al observar que sus ojos se estrechaban. _"Lo sé. Ahora, me refiero. Lo sé ahora. No somos dueños de colores"_ y luego de pensarlo dos veces, agregó. _"Excepto por el Negro Malfoy, por supuesto"._

Intrigada, los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon mientras preguntaba en un tono susurrante, _"¿De verdad tienes tu propio tono de negro, Malfoy?"_

Antes de que él pudiese responder a su candidez, fueron interrumpidos por unas voces irritantes _"Vaya Hermione, me siento feliz de verte tratando de volver a la sociedad"._

Ambos se voltearon para ver a una Lavender Brown sobre maquillada, con desdén en el rostro, sus palabras de todo menos sinceras. En el silencio que siguió a su proclama, Lavender miró a Hermione de arriba a abajo, y después, notablemente, arregló su pecho, declarando, _"Puedo ver por qué Ron siempre te encontró tan... deficiente"._ Sus ojos apuntaban directamente al pecho de Hermione. _"Excelente que lo intentes, por supuesto. Es una lástima que tengas que reducirte a vestirte como una... bueno, como una zorra"._ Bateó sus pestañas con falso pesar en la mirada, _"Pero estoy segura que eventualmente encontrarás a alguien que se sienta feliz de recibir lo poco que puedes ofrecer"._

Con esa sorprendentemente mala educada declaración, se contorneó fuera de allí, agregando un pequeño _"Ta-ta!"*_

Draco bufó, disgustado e irritado porque no hubiese razón suficiente como para que levantara su varita y la hechizara. Se volteó hacia Hermione para hacer un comentario despectivo sobre la desfachatez de Lavender, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando se fijó en que la mujer brillante y vivaz de hacía segundos había languidecido ante ese ataque verbal sin sentido.

Repentinamente furioso, la obligó a mirarlo, sacudiendo un poco su rostro _"No es posible que te hayas creído esa... la bazofia de esa cerda"_ escupió. Cuando Hermione alzó el rostro para mirarlo de frente, pudo apreciar el brillo típico de lágrimas por derramar, y maldijo para sus adentros. Sus dedos temblaron con la necesidad de quitarlas de sus ojos, pero se limitó a agarrar sus hombros y a sacudirla _. "Escúchame bien",_ rechinó. " _Eres Hermione Granger. En toda su vida, con toda la magia negra de su parte, ella jamás podría aspirar a acercarse a ti. Siempre le faltará algo. Y Ron la merece porque es un idiota que merece tener conflictos y drama por el resto de su deplorable, y, esperemos, que corta vida"._ Puntualizó las últimas palabras sacudiéndola un poco, haciendo que su cabello se balanceara.

Ella resolló por un momento, tragando audiblemente, tratando de retener las lágrimas no delatoras. _"Estás molesto",_ susurró.

" _¡Eso es correcto!"_ la citó, soltando sus hombros porque quería hacer exactamente lo opuesto a ello. Contempló el vaso de Whisky de Fuego, vacío, con el deseo de otro lo suficientemente obvio como para que el mesero inmediatamente le acercara otro.

Draco frunció las cejas ante la retirada del mesero. _"¿Dónde estaba hace dos minutos?"_

La voz de Hermione estaba frágil, pero valientemente trató de continuar con la conversación. _"Qué habría podido hacer hace dos minutos?"_

Draco bufó. _"Bueno, habría tenido Whisky de Fuego. Se lo habría podido arrojar a Lavender a los ojos para ver si la quemaba, para variar"._

Hermione rió por lo bajo de nuevo, pero la risa escaló a una más escandalosa. Draco no pudo evitar unírsele. Ella comenzó a tartamudear entre las risas, casi incapaz de recuperar el aliento. _"¿Te lo imaginas?"_ Risa. _"Empapada en Whisky de Fuego"_. Risa doble. _"Irritada como Crookshanks atrapado por una tormenta"_. Su voz se alzó en la última palabra. Debió encontrarlo particularmente gracioso, porque Draco empezó a ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Hermione tomó una servilleta de la mesa, secándoselas. Finalmente se tranquilizó lo suficiente para tomar un sorbo de agua. Pero cuando el vidrio estaba en sus labios, captó la mirada complacida de él, y reventó en risas nuevamente, salpicando la mesa de agua por todos lados.

Draco captó la mirada de desaprobación que les llegaba del otro lado de la habitación por parte de Ron Weasley, pero gracias al cielo Hermione estaba demasiado concentrada en su risa y en disculparse con los meseros, quienes estaban recogiendo la vajilla mojada y secando la tabla de la mesa. Ella no necesitaba más negatividad, así que él, a propósito, la distrajo de mirar en dirección a Weasley.

En lo que los meseros se retiraron, reemplazando su vaso con agua por uno nuevo, y Hermione estaba tomando de él con extremo cuidado, Draco declaró secamente, " _Bueno, no pretendo sacarte de nuevo_ ".

Los ojos chocolate de ella brillaron con risa mientras se burlaba " _Regla de Malfoy número veintinueve: No deberás babear tu bebida en la mesa de comida_ ".

Él la miró juguetonamente, y agregó con un tono de voz fino y aristócrata. _"Los Malfoy no necesitan reglas para saber lo que es obvio, incluso para el campesino menos civilizado"._ Una pausa. " _Lo que se traduce en que no deberás babear tu bebida en ningún lado_ ".

Ella lo miró de forma fija antes de continuar riéndose por lo alto, mandándole olas de calor a través de su médula espinal. La mano de Hermione lo tomó por el brazo, quemando su piel a través de la manga. Merlín, era hermosa cuando reía. Weasley era un idiota.

Por más que odiara que la noche finalizara, Draco dijo, " _Deberíamos irnos ahora. Terminar esto por lo alto, así lo último que verá la gente es cómo te vas con una sonrisa en el rostro_ ". Se puso de pie y le ofreció el brazo.

Apreciando la sabiduría detrás de esto, Hermione aceptó y se marcharon, ella hablando animadamente, y él intentando (y fracasando en ello) mantener una expresión rígida. Ninguno se dio cuenta de las miradas amenazantes que eran enviadas en su dirección, por una Comadreja, y las miradas de preocupación que compartieron los dos Potters.


	6. Capítulo 6

_• N/T: Disculpen la tardanza, vivir en un país post apocalíptico (Venezuela) consume más tiempo del disponible a veces. Here we go! •_

 **Capítulo VI.**

Draco pensó en Hermione de manera incesante en los días siguientes. Era tradición enviar en la mañana posterior a una cita un ramo de flores o algo similar que representara el agradecimiento por la compañía. Pero como dicha tradición era vieja, no estaba seguro de qué sería más irritante para una hija de Muggles: Si recibir el regalo (¿lo tomaría como una suerte de pago?) o que lo dejase de lado (¿lo tomaría como que si ella no fuese importante?). Después de debatirlo por horas, y sin tener a quién consultarle, finalmente concluyó que estaba gastando su tiempo tratando de determinar cuál era el movimiento correcto. Se fue a dormir con la decisión de ir a trabajar al día siguiente como que si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Esa noche, y la noche posterior, estuvieron plagadas de memorias relucientes de la noche que compartieron. Su cerebro parecía obsesionado con reproducir esos momentos en los que ella bailó en sus brazos. Atrapado en un duermevela, podía sentir la suavidad de su piel y la sensación placentera del encaje en su espalda. En sus sueños, ella lo miraba y se reía, y él la sostenía cerca de él, y daban vueltas sin parar y el mundo se reducía a luces a su alrededor.

A veces incluso se atrevía a inclinarse para besarla, y ella lo envolvía en un abrazo, y él se perdía en su esencia. Ella era suave y cálida, tímida e impaciente, y él no conseguía satisfacerse de ella. El vestido esmeralda, magnífico, se apiñaba en sus manos mientras él se aferraba a ella, hasta que, de alguna manera, desaparecía y sus manos eran libres de divagar en la piel desnuda y disponible de ella. Y solo eran ellos dos, girando y girando, y él no se atrevía a detenerse a respirar. Excepto que necesitaba oxígeno, y cuando finalmente tomaba aire, se despertaba con el corazón acelerado, sus brazos vacíos y doloridos, y se maldecía por ser un tonto enamorado.

Draco estaba preparándose para una redada, revisando su equipo, cuando ella apareció en su oficina en una ráfaga. En su manos tenía una copia de _Corazón de Bruja,_ y la excitación en su rostro provocó que él se detuviera por completo solo para admirar el color de sus mejillas y la luz en sus ojos.

" _¡Lo hicimos!"_ dijo, sin ningún tipo de preámbulo. Y cuando Draco alzó una ceja con la interrogante en su rostro, ella arrojó la copia de la revista en su escritorio.

Él no le dijo que había recibido una copia esa mañana. Como siempre lo hacía, buscando cualquier noticia sobre ella, así que sabía que estaba en la portada y que habían varias páginas detallando su noche en la cena privada del Ministerio.

" _¡Luzco increíble!"_ exclamó, señalando a su foto movible que se reía en la portada, el vestido esmeralda que resplandecía, y tenía una mirada apenada y pícara a la vez - era la representación de la confianza y el equilibrio personal. Debajo de la imagen se leía: 'Heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger, opaca a las estrellas más brillantes de la noche'. Fotos más pequeñas al lado mostraban a Harry y a Ginny, al Ministro, a la Comadreja, e incluso había una de él, sin que ninguno pudiese compararse con la imagen resplandeciente de Granger.

" _Es cierto"_ , Draco reconoció, conteniéndose para no mencionar que ya había evaluado ese momento y la fotografía de la portada _"Pero pensé que ya habíamos acordado eso"._

" _Lo sé"_ , dijo ella apasionadamente, _"pero esta es la primera vez que hablan de mí como una persona y no como una extensión de Ron Weasley, de Harry Potter, o como una víctima de infidelidad. Estabas en lo cierto: Solo necesitaba confiar más en mí"_.

Draco puso una mueca de aburrimiento y sacudió sus guantes para colocárselos. _"Por supuesto que tenía razón. A eso me dedico"._

Hermione sonrió hacia él, y Draco intentó mantener el gesto de satisfacción que se produjo en su rostro en lo que ella encontró su arrogancia divertida y no ofensiva.

" _Estoy demasiado feliz para discutir ese punto en este momento",_ dijo Hermione, de buen humor, sintiéndose como en casa en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de él. Volteó las páginas de la revista, echándole un ojo, señalando una de las fotografías favoritas de Draco: ellos dos riendo en la mesa. _"Mira, ¡aquí hay una de nosotros!"._

Para divertirla, se asomó a la revista, fingiendo escudriñarla cuidadosamente. En realidad, notaba la fotografía en la esquina, que mostraba a una Lavender Brown con puchero, intentando obtener un halago de Weasley. La imagen reflejaba su frustración, dibujada feamente en su rostro. Draco ya había visto la foto, por supuesto, pero su copia no incluía cachos y dientes de conejo agregados mágicamente.

Hermione se percató de su mueca hacia el dibujo, y sonrió de forma traviesa. _"Nunca dije que era una profesional"_

" _Al contrario, Granger. Tienes un ojo muy perceptivo"_. Él incluyó un acto de detallar más detenidamente, y agregó, _"Tu sentido de la proporción parece desviarse a otra realidad, pues estoy seguro de que esos dientes falsos alcanzan el tamaño de su hombro, pero tiene su encanto"._

" _¿No crees que estoy siendo infantil?"_ preguntó, vacilante _"¿por sentirme grande ante algo tan vacío y adulador como una fotografía en una revista de mal gusto?"_

Draco notó que no hacía referencia a los trazos en el rostro de Lavender Brown porque, obviamente eso sí era algo infantil. Aún buscaba reconfirmación respecto a la validez de sus sentimientos.

Después de un momento de mirar la revista, alzó la mirada hacia ella y le dijo, _"Granger, la primera vez que aparecí en una revista sin ser llamado Mortífago, traidor, sangre limpia fascista o algo al respecto, celebré el ser solo Draco Malfoy. No es infantil esperar que el público te vea por quien eres y no por lo que has enfrentado"._

Ella asintió brevemente ante ello, devanándose los sesos pensando en las veces que pudo haber contribuido a que la sociedad mágica evitara a Draco Malfoy. Aunque la guerra había quedado atrás, las cicatrices que quedaron nunca desaparecerían por completo. Nunca había pensado con detenimiento cuán difícil debió ser para Draco Malfoy el ser aceptado por una sociedad sin hacer constantes reparaciones por sus felonías de joven.

" _Entonces deberíamos celebrarlo"_ , dijo finalmente Hermione, provocando que Draco la mirara de manera pronunciada. Se explicó, _"soy Hermione Granger, una mujer a quien le gustan los libros y una buena taza de té, y quien tiene ambiciones de lograr algo grande en el Ministerio. Y tu eres Draco Malfoy, un auror extremadamente talentoso que viste mucho de negro y disfruta jugar Quidditch. Y no importa lo que las noticias o idiotas ignorantes, ciegos o mojigatos digan, no nos definen. Solo nosotros podemos hacerlo"_.

Movido, y un poco emocionado al escucharla hablar de 'nosotros', se limitó a asentir una vez. _"Tengo que reportarme en el trabajo y parece que será un largo día"._

" _Oh, de acuerdo"_ , dijo Hermione, tratando de ocultar su decepción, levantándose lentamente. Tomó su revista y se dirigió a la puerta, para irse.

" _Mañana, puede ser"_. Le dijo Draco. _"En el almuerzo. Puedes traer un trozo de torta o algo"._

Ella sonrió ante la invitación y, mientras se retiraba, agregó _"Cuídate"._ No había duda que le había dicho esa frase incontables veces a otro, pero era la primera vez que Draco sentía una preocupación genuina por su bienestar, y se tomó un momento para disfrutarlo antes de de tomar sus cosas apresuradamente y bajar hacia el salón: ya iba tarde para la sesión del día.

Al día siguiente, gracias a una oleada de adolescentes utilizando magia ilegalmente fuera del colegio y metiéndose en problemas medianamente grandes, Draco no pudo almorzar en su escritorio. Trató de convencerse que no era como que habían planificado una cita, o similar. Sería demasiado formal -e incómodo- si le mandaba una lechuza anunciándole que llegaría tarde. Incluso podría que ella no lo tomara en serio, y probablemente no planeaba regresar. No estaba seguro qué era peor en ese instante: que ella se acercara a su escritorio y no lo encontrara, sin noticias, o que ni siquiera pensara en él y que hubiese borrado su conversación de su mente.

Por sentado, lo último era lo peor.

Cuando logró regresar, algo mugriento, se detuvo brevemente y encontró un trozo de torta en su escritorio. Tenía una burbuja de protección a su alrededor, para mantenerla fresca, pero la hacía parecer un globo de nieve. Lentamente dejó sus cosas en una esquina, para ordenarlas después, y con un vistazo rápido sobre su hombro, cerró la puerta de su oficina.

Se sentía algo complacido y agitado y no quería que alguien viniera con preguntas. Se sentó en su escritorio, notando el hilo de magia que se entretejía alrededor de la torta, y con unas pocas palabras y un sacudón de su varita, la dispersó.

La torta era negra. Tenía un olor penetrante a chocolate, delatando su sabor, pero era inusual para una torta el ser tan oscura. El glaseado también era negro y en la punta habían muchas chispas oscurísimas. De hecho, habían tantas en la torta que estaban regadas también en el plato.

Se percató de un papel pegado debajo del plato, y lo tomó para apreciar una nota de Granger.

" _El mío era dorado. Porque no soy un alma depresiva que resiente todo los colores del arcoiris en represalia por nacer con el cabello blanco y como consecuencia de inventar mi propio tono de negro"._

Se carcajeó alto con eso, sus dedos detenidos en las líneas de su firma, en el borde. Simplemente colocaba 'HG'.

Al voltear la nota, por puro ocio, vio una postada.

" _Pensé que las chispas la harían ver más festiva"._

Draco se comió la torta mientras registraba sus actividades del día. Tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

 _• N/T: Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, un buen rato. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo y, a estas alturas, me comenten qué opinan de la traducción hasta ahora. Cambio y fuera •_


	7. Capítulo VII

_N/T: Disculpen la tardanza.-_

 **Capítulo VII**

Ya era tarde en la noche y Hermione estaba acomodada en el mueble de su nuevo piso. Había sido excepcionalmente doloroso apartarse del hogar que había asentado con Ron, pero rápidamente decidió que no tomaría nada de allí salvo que lo necesitara expresamente. Ron podía quedarse con todo.

Eso implicaba que había tomado todos sus libros (y a _Crookhanks_ , por supuesto), pero poco más. Tenía más que fondos suficientes para reemplazar lo que necesitara, y después de un día o dos de sentarse depresivamente en el medio de una habitación vacía, tomó a Ginny y se fue de compras compulsivas (Ginny llevó a Jamie así que hubo bastantes paradas para mostrar al pequeño, y Hermione se encontró a sí misma comprando casi la misma cantidad de cosas para bebé que para su casa). Aunque su piso no estaba del todo listo aun, se sentía más y más satisfecha de que mostraba realmente su gusto y la nueva dirección de su vida.

Ron se sentía un poco avergonzado por su amor a los libros, así que ella había intentado mantener sus estanterías fuera del camino. Pero aquí estaban totalmente a la vista; algunas estanterías de caoba que iban prominentemente del suelo al techo en suertes de bóvedas. Incluso tenía una de esas escaleras movibles que utilizabas para alcanzar que estaban en los pisos superiores. Obviamente la magia hacía que traer los libros fuera más sencillo, pero a veces solo querías subirte y buscar, deslizando tus dedos en los lomos hasta que encontrabas el que deseabas.

Las imágenes en las paredes eran una combinación de fotografías mágicas y muggles (sin poster de Quidditch alguno a la vista). Hermione sentía que la belleza de las fotos muggles era que encapsulaban un momento en el tiempo y lo profundizaban. Su favorita era de un amanecer, los primeros rayos rozaban el tope de una montaña. A veces sentía que había visto tanta oscuridad, por tanto tiempo, que los rayos del sol apenas empezaban a alcanzarla.

Su relación con Ron siempre había sido difícil. Sus años en Hogwarts, evidentemente repletas de aventuras y peligro, también estaban definidos por su romance en ciernes. Ron estaba un poco reticente a aceptarlo al principio, pero cuando finalmente se juntaron, ella se convenció que serían felices para siempre. Como niños siempre supo que Ron no era muy maduro, pero mientras crecían a la adultez, Ron, para su pesar, solía parecer el chico que conoció a los 16.

Frecuentemente le reclamaba que era aburrida y anodina. Nunca quería tener largas conversaciones, prefiriendo estar fuera jugando Quidditch, o incluso sentado frente a la TV que Hermione había instalado mágicamente para que funcionara en su casa (de alguna forma estaba fascinado por toda la gente en movimiento, a pesar del hecho de que las pinturas mágicas eran muy parecidas. Mejores, inclusive).

Fue tiempo después que se mudaran juntos que ella empezó a preguntarse si él la amaba realmente o si era un hábito conveniente para él. Ella no era más que la versión adulta de tener una madre para hacer la cena y lavar la ropa (tareas en las que nunca sería tan buena como su mamá, pero solía presionarla por ello).

Cuando peleaban era ella la que esperaba _demasiado_ , o la que presionaba de más. Y también era ella la que siempre tenía que disculparse y acomodar lo que estaba mal. Ron vendría después, incluso ofreciéndole señales de arrepentimiento. Luego la sacaría a cenar, o le compraría joyas, como si esas cosas pudieran de alguna manera reparar su relación que decaía poco a poco.

Ella no era fanática de salir tanto, así que cuando empezó a insistir en que prefería quedarse en casa, Ron comenzó a salir solo. A veces quedaba con Harry y el resto de los chicos, pero en otras ocasiones se iba resoplando, molesto de que ella no quisiera ir a una fiesta en cualquier lado.

Hermione sospechaba que fue entonces que empezó a ver a otras chicas. Nunca vio evidencia alguna. Y cuando llegó el incómodo sentimiento de que no ya tenía la atención de Ron, lo ignoró, incapaz de creer una cosa tan atroz de él sin alguna razón válida.

Una noche se quedó fuera toda la noche y ella se preguntó si regresaría a casa. Pensó en mandarle una lechuza a Harry para ver si se había quedado en su sala, pero no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

Hermione recibió la primera luz del día sentada con su camisón frente a la ventana. Ahí lo escuchó llegar a través del Flu. La vio allí, esperando por él, y la vio con esa sonrisa avergonzada que nunca fallaba en derretir su corazón.

 _"Lo siento amor, ¿estabas preocupada?"_ preguntó. Y ella no respondió, insegura de los sentimientos que se atropellaban en su pecho. Él tomó su silencio por una respuesta positiva y se acercó lentamente, hasta sentarse a su lado.

 _"Te compré algo, ¿de acuerdo?"_ ella sabía que eran más joyas, pero no dijo algo.

Solo que en esta ocasión, no eran solo joyas; Ron sacó una cajita y la abrió, mostrándole un anillo de compromiso. _"Es hora, ¿no lo crees? Una mujer no debería estar esperando despierta sin al menos un anillo que la mantenga cálida" ._

Y así fue como se comprometió con Ron Weasley. Se sintió feliz, incluso eufórica, de tener la evidencia de su compromiso con ella. Compartirían su vida juntos, y las cosas mejorarían. O eso esperaba.

Ahora reconocía cuán inocente era construir más capaz sobre cimientos no sólidos. Pero en ese momento, estaba desesperada tratando de mantener juntas todas las piezas de sus sueños.

Todo se había desmoronado sobre ella esa noche en el Ministerio, al ver a Lavender sostenerse en los brazos de Ron de manera tan familiar. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo habían estado en ello. No importaba realmente.

Se sintió como una fracasada. No había sido lo suficientemente interesante o hermosa o aventurera o espontánea para mantener la atención de Ron Weasley. Había fracasado en su matrimonio incluso sin que empezara. Les había fallado a Harry y a Ginny quienes contaban con ella para mantener a Ron en cintura. Pero más que todo, y hasta ahora era que comenzaba a entenderlo, se había fallado a sí misma. Se había mentido, se había engañado a propósito, y se había culpado.

No se reconocía.

Decorar su nuevo piso le había dado el chance de conocerse de nuevo. Si quería algo, lo compraba, sin preguntarse si Ron lo aceptaría en la casa. Movió mobiliario, a veces mágicamente, a veces de forma muggle, hasta que encontró un arreglo que le gustaba y que cubría sus necesidades. Esto implicaba que en vez de encontrarse una televisión o una mesa con ajedrez mágico, tenía un diván hacia la enorme ventana que permitía a la luz de la tarde colarse en el piso.

Como ahora, se sentaba en él, apreciando los hermosos colores del sol que se ocultaba, permitiéndose el sentarse y respirar, tratando de sentirse independiente y fuerte y no solo sola y destrozada. Un libro descansaba en su regazo, aun por abrir. Tenía intenciones de comenzar a leer, pero se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Se había sentido muy bien consigo misma en los últimos días. Después de la cena del Ministerio, había reforzado sus intentos de superar la farsa que fue su relación con Ron Weasley. No sería tratada como una víctima. No lamentaría su situación. Ella sola se había metido en ese paquete, y ahora celebraría el hecho de haber salido de él (independientemente de cómo ocurrió).

Justo cuando pensaba qué había pensado Draco Malfoy del trozo de torta que le había dejado -y sonreía al pensar en la nota que le dejó-, vio una lechuza acercándose a su ventana. Era una lechuza hermosa, color nieve, con marcas negras en sus patas y en su rostro, y no le sorprendió que semejante espécimen le perteneciera a Malfoy. Esto, partiendo del pergamino que tomó de su pata.

Le dio una chuchería lechucil en agradecimiento, y la aceptó con pompa, haciéndola sentir como que si debía agradecer el privilegio de poder alimentarla. Sonrió un poco, hechizada ante la regia cortesía de la lechuza.

Después de verla marchar, cerró la ventana, y regresó a su diván. Por el tamaño del pergamino parecía una carta más bien larga, y sentía muchísima curiosidad de ver qué tendría que decirle Malfoy.

Lo desenrolló, perpleja de verlo vacío. En lo que el pergamino estuvo totalmente abierto, vio una sola línea escrita al principio.

" _Gracias por la torta"_

Confundida por la razón que lo llevaba a necesitar tanto pergamino para decir algo tan sencillo, aún estaba abierto cuando otra línea apareció mágicamente debajo de la anterior.

" _Y mi increíble, sin igual y magnífico cabello es platinado"._

Hermione rió fuertemente, preguntándose si todo el pergamino estaba hechizado con palabras que aparecerían con el transcurrir del tiempo.

Después de un momento, otra línea apareció.

 _"Y las chispas eran bastante festivas"._

Ella sonrió, con un sentimiento cálido provocado porque él disfrutara el trozo de torta que le había dejado. Cuando empezó a hablarle, tenía que recordarse, repetidamente, que en un mundo pos Voldemort todos se suponían iguales. Mientras se había endurecido al recibir uno que otro insulto desagradable, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando cayó en cuenta que Draco Malfoy era capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada.

Sabía que él no era popular entre los Aurores (con razón), y solía preguntarse porqué se había molestado en seguir una profesión que lo colocaba en contacto con tantas personas que no lo apreciaban. Aun así, con el tiempo aprendió a apreciar las conversaciones breves que tenían. Él era inteligente, ingenioso, y a pesar de que tenía una inclinación por los comentarios sarcásticos, Hermione estaba de acuerdo con que había sido un buen agregado a su pequeño grupo de amigos.

No era la primera vez que pensaba en qué habría pasado si Harry hubiese aceptado la amistad de Draco en primer año. Diferentes para ellos dos, por supuesto, y probablemente muy, muy diferentes para Draco.

Aun sostenía el pergamino abierto, esperando por la próxima línea, cuando las palabras _"¿Estás allí?"_ eran escritas en él, con la misma caligrafía grácil.

En su sorpresa, Hermione soltó el pergamino, y terminó en el suelo. Se sentía como si un profesor la hubiese atrapado con el Mapa del Merodeador. Se enrollaba en el suelo maderado, deteniéndose en una de las patas de su comedor. Allí lo observó un rato, sin comprender muy bien.

Luego saltó del diván, lo cogió en sus manos, y sentándose en la mesa, leyó las letras de nuevo. Merlín, Draco debía estar en otro lado en ese mismo momento. Se rió de sí misma. Porque, vamos, ¡estaba haciendo el equivalente mágico a mandarle un mensaje de texto!

El pensamiento de que necesitaba una pluma la invadió, mientras caía en cuenta que él esperaba su respuesta desde hacía un momento.

Rápidamente invocó una pluma recargable, hermosa, con un Accio sin varita, pero luego se sentó, con la punta de la pluma detenida en el pergamino, preguntándose qué podría decir.

Decidiendo no pensarlo mucho (no era un ensayo, después de todo), escribió. _"Eso creo. ¿Y tu?"_

Por supuesto, la respuesta fue inmediata.

" _Qué respuesta tan ridícula. Si no sabes si estás o no, de verdad no puedo ayudarte. Pero sé, de hecho, que yo sí estoy aquí"._

Hermione volvió a sonreír, con una sensación cálida flotando en su estómago.

" _¿Te comiste la torta entera?"_

" _Cada mordida, a pesar de su apariencia bastante siniestra. Menos mal dejaste la nota, o habría asumido que alguien intentaba envenenarme"._

" _Mas bien pensaba que el negro te haría sentir cómodo y mullido por dentro"._

" _Pareces creer que mi color preferido es el negro"._

" _Todo el tiempo lo usas"_

" _Porque me hace ver bien, Granger. Me vería terrible en mi color favorito"._

" _Oh, ¿y cuál es?"_

" _Marrón"_

" _¿¡Marrón?! ¿Como la madera? ¿Como hojas secas? ¿Como la mugre? ¿Como los ositos?"_

" _Estoy torciendo los ojos en este momento. No"._

" _¿Entonces como qué?"_

Hubo una pausa, y Hermione se preguntó si él respondería. Luego, las palabras aparecieron lentamente.

" _Como el chocolate: Rico, oscuro, cremoso. Como el olor del pan recién hecho: Dulce, y cálido, y tentador. Como la canela: A veces picante, a veces empalagadora, siempre seductora"._

Hermione no sabía qué significaba el escalofrío que sentía en su nuca. Pero había algo respecto a sus palabras, casi poéticas, que la hacían sentir extraña y tímida. No sabía cómo responderlo. Así que simplemente escribió, _"Mi color favorito es el verde"._

Casi podía verlo sonreír con suficiencia mientras le respondía con, _"¿Como los árboles? ¿Como las hojas? ¿Como el pasto? ¿Como las manzanas?"_

Y ella le dijo, _"No, como la vida"._

No hubo respuesta por un rato. Hermione se debatía entre agregar o no algo adicional, cuando él escribió _"Cuando pienso en verde, usualmente pienso en la muerte"._

Y así recordó que el Avada Kedabra era verde. No sabía cómo podía haberlo olvidado, cuando en ocasiones esas luces verdes la despertaban de sus pesadillas. Pero nunca lo había asociado con su verde. De repente, ella se sintió terrible por direccionar la conversación a un territorio mórbido, sin planearlo.

" _Es mejor pensar en la vida"_ , le dijo.

" _Creo que eso haré entonces"_ , fue su respuesta.

Hermione no supo qué más decir después de eso, así que recalcó lo obvio _"El pergamino está casi lleno"._

" _Supongo que toca despedirnos entonces, Granger"._

" _Buenas noches, Malfoy"._

No supo porqué se quedó mirando el pergamino un largo rato después. Sabía que él no escribiría más. No había más espacio, y ya se habían dicho buenas noches. Pero continuó observándolo, releyendo sus palabras, mucho después de la puesta del sol.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo VIII**_

Cada vez que convocaban una reunión con todo el personal del departamento de Aurores, se trataba de malas noticias. Cualquiera pensaría que llamarían a una reunión para anunciar un bono, un día libre por sorpresa, o incluso para celebrar cualquier cosa. Pero si pensabas eso, te encontrarías muchas veces decepcionado, incluso ofendido, por la impresionante cantidad de malas noticias que se decían en una reunión de este tipo.

Este fue el pensamiento que se reflejó en el resoplido de Draco, mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo para dirigirse hacia la oficina principal de Aurores, en la cual estaban casi todos los Aurores, esperando cualquier bomba que el Ministerio estuviese a punto de arrojarles. Capaz se trataba de un asesino serial en fuga quien, por cierto, era también invisible, tenía la habilidad de viajar a través del tiempo _y_ cuya captura sería premiada con pociones gratuitas para recuperar las extremidades perdidas en el proceso de aprehenderlo. O quizá, gracias a recortes presupuestarios, se verían limitados a una sola defensa por cada pareja de Aurores, y cada uno tendría que decidir quién usaría la defensa. Podría ser que traían de nuevo los uniformes viejos, los cuales incluían túnicas con cuellos de corte (muy) alto.

Mientras Draco seleccionaba una columna al fondo en la cual se recostaría sin pensarlo, su entrenamiento lo obligó a observar y catalogar sus alrededores. Rápidamente ubicó el cabello rojo desaliñado que pertenecía a Ron Weasley, y sintió que su mirada se enfriaba. Por supuesto, la pequeña cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla por el hechizo de Draco ya no estaba, pero Draco pensaba que tendrían que pasar muchas lunas antes de que la ira que provocó ese hechizo pudiera tenerse por ida.

No escapó de su atención que Weasley no llevaba el uniforme de Auror. Aunque no siempre estaban obligados a llevar todo el traje completo, defensa incluida, solían llevar su uniforme cuando estaban de turno, sin saltarlo, aunque no tuviesen asignaciones especiales. Había muchos Aurores dedicados que llevaban su uniforme todo el tiempo, en conocimiento de que podían ser llamados en cualquier momento al campo de batalla. Incluso sin el uniforme, muchos Aurores tendían a usar ropa discreta, con estilo sencillo, de colores oscuros y, ocasionalmente, los colores de su casa en Hogwarts.

Por supuesto, Draco siempre usaba negro. Sus labios temblaron levemente al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Hermione en el pergamino, donde le reveló que el negro no era su color preferido. Sabía que ella bromeaba, pero él disfrutó el sorprenderla.

Era un malentendido común entender que vestía negro porque le gustaba (o, de acuerdo con algunas teorías, porque su alma era igual de negra). En honor a la verdad, era una lección que había aprendido de su padre; el negro intimidaba. Era poderoso, por no mencionar que siempre favorecía todo tipo de cuerpo. El negro podía implicar secretos y lujo, y como característica, podía infundir miedo en el corazón de tus adversarios. Para un Malfoy, un adversario podía ser cualquier persona que no tenía tus mismos objetivos - allí entraba todo el mundo, en un momento en particular o en otro. Los colores eran una herramienta, tal como había demostrado Hermione con su vestido verde de infarto.

La elección de ropa que hacías, fuera de solamente el color, también eran una herramienta, para ganar influencia o una respuesta de aquellos quienes te interesan. Y hoy, la elección de vestimenta de Ron Weasley probaba que, de hecho, era una herramienta. Vestía un jersey de los Chudley Cannons, el naranja del equipo contrastando con su cabello y con las pecas de su rostro, lo que lo hacía resaltar de manera ofensiva. El resoplido de Draco fue más burlón (sí, era posible).

La mueca de auto satisfacción plasmada en el rostro de Ron aseguraba que, independientemente de las noticias que lo hacían tan feliz, éstas sería desagradable para Draco. Ron no había regresado del sabático que le habían dado después de su experiencia cercana a la muerte (que no pudo ser más cercana que la de Draco, y obviamente él no había necesitado retirarse, probablemente porque no era un imbécil como Weasley, como bien se lo recordaba, aun cuando no tenía la culpa técnicamente de ser quien era). Draco también sospechaba que Potter había alentado a la comadreja a quedarse al margen después de la disolución pública de su compromiso con Hermione Granger. Y era posible que no estuviese preparado mentalmente para regresar a sus labores. Francamente, Draco sospechaba que Weasley no estaba calificado, desde un principio, y que había pasado las pruebas porque él y Potter eran un dúo efectivo.

Hablando de Potter, él tenía su rostro "formal", así que definitivamente haría un anuncio. Aunque su comportamiento era más ligero al que tenía la noche del debacle en el baile del Ministerio, Draco estaba intrigado con la posibilidad de que existiera un lado positivo ante la nube negra que veía.

" _Gracias a todos por venir"_ , inició Potter, como si no fuese obligatorio para todos el estar allí. _"A través de los años hemos perdido a muchos Aurores de calidad, frecuentemente ante circunstancias adversas. Así que me complace anunciarles el retiro de mi buen amigo y compañero, Ron Weasley, gracias a unas circunstancias inmejorables"._

Inseguro de que Ron quería hacer el anuncio por sí mismo, Potter lo miró por un segundo. La comadreja, con su mueca de autosuficiencia de oreja a oreja, saltó, señalando a su jersey, y gritó, triunfante, " _Voy a jugar con los Chudley Cannons, ¡compañeros! Como su nuevo guardián!"._

Hubo una ovación a medias y uno que otro aplauso, seguido por risas incontrolables. No era un secreto que los Chudley Cannons eran de los peores equipos de la Liga. Tampoco era un secreto que Ron Weasley era ferozmente leal a ellos. Jugar para los Chudley Cannons era un sueño hecho realidad para la Comadreja. Draco podría incluso envidiar su felicidad, salvo porque ello sería consentir en que había algo significativo en ser un Cannon, y Draco no estaba dispuesto a hacer una declaración de ese tamaño.

Aun así, eran buenas noticias. Por lo menos no tendría que ver el rostro de la Comadreja todos los días, y no tendría que arriesgar su vida para salvar su cuello, de nuevo.

Más importante todavía... el pensamiento pendía en su cerebro: Hermione _tampoco_ tendría que verlo todos los días. Lo había más que superado, por supuesto, pero se sentía mejor de que hubiese un mínimo de posibilidades de que se encontrara con su rostro pecoso cuando menos lo esperaba, y él no era capaz de paralizar la vida de Hermione; no más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

De hecho, el pensamiento de que Hermione estuviese virtualmente libre de Ron casi le provocó una sonrisa, antes de que se recordara a sí mismo dónde estaba.

Potter expresaba el pesar del Departamento por perder a tan dedicado ( _exagerado_ ), y experimentado ( _exagerado_ ), y excepcional ( _inmensamente exagerado_ ) Auror, y que él mismo estaría triste por perder a su mejor amigo como su compañero.

En lo que las palabras salieron de su boca, Draco notó que Potter lo miró de reojo, plenamente consciente de sus sentimientos, mientras Draco se mantenía lejos de todos. Potter intentaba ignorar el hecho de que la presencia de Weasley no sería añorada por todo el mundo. No todos se habían dado cuenta del roce existente entre Weasley Potter como resultado del rompimiento de Ron con Hermione, pero Draco veía claramente que su relación no era la misma, si no lastimada por completo. El no tener que trabajar con Ron era una bendición oculta, probablemente.

" _Pero",_ continuó Potter, _"Hasta que decida un nuevo compañero permanente, estaré trabajando temporalmente con el único Auror que no tiene uno"._ Oh, perfecto. _"Draco Malfoy"._

Mientras las cabezas se dirigían hacia él, Draco estaba consciente de que había mucho resentimiento en ellas, desde que el sentimiento popular era que Draco Mafoy no era confiable -ni como Auror, y especialmente no como el compañero responsable de la salud y seguridad del increíble Harry Potter. Esto iba a ser un sacrilegio en las mentes de muchas personas.

Potter lo estaba señalando directamente. Era una señal de confianza, y mientras una parte de Draco se sentía halagado por el reconocimiento de sus habilidades, otra se sentía irritada por la constante necesidad de Potter de mediar. Un Malfoy no necesitaba la aceptación de otros, y Draco no necesitaba el respeto del resto de los Aurores. Era posible que alguno señalara el honor que era trabajar con el héroe del mundo mágico, y él lo decepcionaría con su arrogancia. No podía evitarlo.

El resto de Aurores rodeaban a Ron para felicitarlo (y chismear, también). Draco estimaba que ya podía retirarse, y se volteó para ir a su oficina. El jodido Potter probablemente querría revisar los detalles de sus casos cerrados, y todos los que estaban abiertos. Solo había dado un par de pasos en el pasillo cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía. Esperando que no fuese desde ya el momento para confrontar a un Auror obtuso deseoso de resaltar cómo era una desgracia para esa noble profesión, se giró para encarar a la persona que lo seguía.

Suspiró internamente cuando se encontró con el rostro afable de Potter.

Harry puso una mano en su hombro y lo felicitó con un forzado _"Hola, compañero"_. El rostro mudo de Draco como respuesta lo hizo reír.

En honor a la verdad, Harry estaba lejos de ser el peor compañero que le podía tocar. No solo era el segundo mejor Auror, también tenía la cabeza sobre los hombros, buenos instintos, y por más que le doliera admitirlo, también tenía sentido común. Era confiable en una batalla. No tanto para la estrategia, pero en tanto Draco era un excelente estratega, habían buenas posibilidades de que pudiesen trabajar juntos bien. Si no se mataban primero, por supuesto.

Con el pasar de los años, Draco había desarrollado, de mala gana, respeto por el héroe más grande el Mundo Mágico. Y no porque se abstenía, como pocos, de molestarlo por unirse al departamento de Aurores. Sino porque parecía apreciar, de buena gana, el contar con la varita de Draco y sus ganas de combatir los magos y brujas oscuras.

Así que cuando Harry se rió frente a él, Draco respondió con el resoplido de turno. _"Compañero. ¿No se te ocurrió preguntarme primero antes de anunciarlo a todo el mundo?"_

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Harry le dijo, _"Por supuesto que no. Te habrías negado"._ Ante la mirada de Draco, Harry se volvió a reír. _"¿Tienes ganas de salir temprano? Me provoca un helado"_

Draco se burló de él. _"¿No se supone que eres el jefe de este sitio?"_

" _Sí. Y me voy a comer un helado. Como mi compañero, te puedes unir, o también puedes regresar a tu papeleo"._

" _Nuestro papeleo",_ lo corrigió Draco. _"Compañero"._

" _Es cierto"._ Harry sonrió. Y Draco tuvo el presentimiento de que alguna manera, igual tendría que hacer el papeleo él solo. Se le ocurrió que incluso en el colegio no hacía sus tareas. Hmm. Capaz traería a la mesa el contratar a una secretaria para ello, si el tema salía a colación de nuevo. Capaz podían llamarla (¿lo?) un Auror Asistente.

" _De todos modos, me encontraré con Hermione en Forever Fortescue en diez minutos"_ continuó Harry, revisando su reloj de muñeca. _"Vienes o no?"_

Draco no tenía salida. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Potter que prefería enterrar su cabeza en pergaminos interminables contentivos del análisis del campo de batalla que jugar a ser el bueno sentado en una mesa comiendo helado con él, pretendiendo que eran buenos amigos. Pero Hermione estaría allí. No la había visto en unos días, y como la conversación vía pergamino había concluido, no tenía ninguna razón adicional para retomar el contacto. Si iba con Potter, su nuevo compañero, reconectaría casualmente de nuevo con ella, sin lucir desesperado.

Había un destello de diversión en los ojos esmeralda de Potter mientras esperaba una respuesta de Draco. Eso le hizo sospechar que Potter sabía exactamente qué tenía en mente. De algún modo, eso hizo que la decisión fuese más sencilla. Iría - Potter claramente esperaba esto, y si declinaba ahora, parecería que estaba intentando evitar a Hermione. Además, y más importante, de verdad quería ir.

" _Bien, te veo allá"._ Concedió Draco. _"Necesito cerrar un par de archivos en mi oficina. Estaré allí en unos minutos"._ Los archivos eran una mentira, toda vez sería un Auror descuidado si dejaba archivos regados por allí, disponibles al acceso de cualquiera; pero era la mejor excusa para Draco de momento. No tenía intenciones de llegar a la heladería al lado del grandioso Harry Potter. Y quizá esta era la manera de no lucir tan patético como se sentía de ir a comer helado solo para pasar un poco de tiempo con Hermione Granger.


	9. Chapter IX

**Capítulo IX**

Hermione había llegado temprano, así que estaba sentada en su mesa favorita: esa que daba hacia la luz de la tarde, cuando Harry apareció. Después de que la heladería de _Florean Fortescue_ fue destruida en la guerra, un pariente lejano decidió reabrir el local bajo el nombre de _Forever Fortescue's_ , y por respeto al hombre que había sido tan amable con Harry en su niñez, Harry lo había convertido en uno de sus lugares para comer regularmente.

Por supuesto, no le molestaba que tuviesen el mejor helado - mágico o no- de toda Inglaterra. Hasta Hermione, quien no era muy dulcera, a veces se encontraba deseosa de uno de esos sabores provenientes del libro secreto de recetas de la familia Fortescue.

Ella ya se había comprado un tazón de _Fiendfyre_ de Chocolate (una suerte de chocolate con canela, picante, con algo de chipotle), y se lo comía lentamente, asegurándose de disfrutar cada porción. No tenía sentido esperar por los chicos, en tanto se comerían los suyos tan rápido que Hermione aún estaría disfrutando el suyo, aun empezando antes.

Con un suspiro, recordó que solo Harry y ella comerían helados ahora. A pesar de sus sentimientos actuales por Ron, era difícil borrar las memorias de tantos momentos de amistad compartidos. No importa a dónde mirara, o el tiempo que pasara solo con Harry, siempre recordaba algún aspecto de su vida en común, como amigos o como pareja.

Se llevó otra cuchara completa de helado a la boca mientras Harry se acercaba y se sentaba.

" _Hola, Hermione",_ la saludó sonriendo. _"¿Fiendfyre otra vez?"._ Harry no necesitaba ojear el menú, se lo sabía de memoria, pero aún así lo revisaba, solo por si acaso.

" _Es mi favorito"_ balbuceó, con la boca llena del delicioso helado, congelado y picante a la vez, en lo que Harry ordenaba tres sabores diferentes para él.

En conocimiento de que Harry había anunciado la renuncia de Ron al cuerpo de Aurores, Hermione tocó el tema con delicadeza. _"¿Qué tal la reunión?"._ Aun cuando se encontraban con regularidad, era raro que se viesen un día de trabajo a media tarde. Pero Harry lo había sugerido, y Hermione supuso que no tenía nada que perder con saltarse un par de horas en la oficina. También sospechaba que Harry necesitaba también algo de tiempo para él.

La expresión en su rostro ante la pregunta lo confirmaba. Torció los ojos un poco y se encogió de hombros. _"Ron estaba allí, por supuesto"._

" _Por supuesto",_ repitió ella, intentando no interrumpirlo.

" _Estoy feliz por él, claro"._ Le recordó. Pero luego se echó para atrás. " _No por... quien su sabes..."_

" _¿Ella no salió a colación entonces?"_ Preguntó Hermione, casi complacida. _"Si podemos llamar a Voldemort por su nombre, imagino que podemos nombrar a Lavender Brown también por el suyo"._

" _Bueno",_ concedió Harry, _"Quiero decir que no estoy feliz respecto a ella"._ Aún no podía nombrarla, no frente a Hermione, en dado caso. _"Solo me refiero a los Chudley Cannons. Ron siempre quiso ser un jugador de Quidditch"._

" _Lo sé",_ respondió ella en voz baja. Regularmente escuchaba a Ron quejarse sobre la necesidad de los Chudley Cannons de un jugador de calidad como él. Hermione nunca lo había aupado para ello, sintiendo que ser jugador de Quidditch no era tan bueno como ser Auror. Pero no le sorprendía que se hubiese lanzado a ello. Probablemente sentía que ella lo estuvo retuviendo durante toda su relación. Tampoco le sorprendía que los Chudley lo contrataran. De verdad eran un equipo muy malo.

Mezclando los tres sabores del tazón frente a él, Harry se llenó la boca y masticó con consciencia. _"Estoy seguro que planeaba ser Auror para que estuviésemos juntos. Siempre fue mi sueño, no de él"._

Hermione asintió, atrapando el helado derretido en los bordes de su tazón con su cuchara.

" _Es que..."_ Harry se detuvo, y tomó más helado, _"...Creo que no se me ocurrió pensar que Ron también me dejaría a mí"._

" _Harry",_ lo reprendió Hermione, con el estómago agitado ante eso de irse a algún lado. Técnicamente, ella había dejado a Ron, pero era obvio para todo el mundo que la acción no había sido propiamente de ella. _"Estoy segura que no tiene nada que ver"._

" _Es que ya no sé quién es, Hermione"._ Deslizó sus manos a través de su cabello, dejándolo más despeinado de lo que estaba. Con un suspiro, y otra cuchara llena, agregó. _"Tampoco estoy seguro de que me importe"._

" _Harry",_ Hermione inició una conversación que ya habían tenido antes. _"Sabes que puedes ser amigo de Ron. Lo entiendo. Nuestra relación era entre nosotros, e independientemente de si era exitosa o no, no tiene porqué afectar la amistad que cada uno tiene contigo"._

" _No funciona de esa manera"_ , dijo Harry, como siempre lo hacía, negando con su cabeza y agregando un trozo enorme de helado para puntualizar. Hermione no quería sentirse en el medio de una amistad legendaria, pero la hacía sentir bien el tener la seguridad de que Harry estaba de su lado. Para ser honestos, no estaba segura de poder manejar que Harry y Ron volviesen a ser tan unidos como antes. Pero estaba agradecida de no tener que lidiar con eso ahora.

En ese momento, la puerta de Fortescue se abrió y dejó entrar la luz de la tarde que caía. Era difícil ver el rostro de la persona que entraba, pero el brillo de un cabello platinado hacía inconfundible su identidad. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, la visión inesperada no la hizo retomar el miedo de ver a Lucius o a cualquier otro Mortífago. De hecho, sintió un instante de calidez ante el hombre que solía ser su enemigo de infancia.

Casi se permitió una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en su aventura en la cena del Ministerio. De verdad se había divertido, y agradecía el haberse alejado por un momento de sus problemas.

Malfoy se aproximó a la mesa, deslumbrándola, y provocó que su corazón saltara de los nervios, preguntándose si se acercaba a saludarla.

" _¡Hola, compañero!"_ Harry se puso de pie, saludándolo en el hombro de manera amigable.

" _No deja de llamarme así"_ , Draco le dijo a Hermione, ignorando el entusiasmo de Harry. La mueca de sufrimiento sostenido en su rostro provocó una sonrisa genuina en el rostro de ella.

" _¡Siéntate!"_ le ofreció Harry, poniendo el menú frente a él, mientras que Draco se sentaba rígidamente en esa pequeña mesa. En tanto Harry estaba frente a Hermione, y la mesa estaba pegada a una ventana, no tuvo más opción que ser el tercero en una mesa hecha claramente para dos.

Estuvo a punto de sugerir moverse a otra mesa cuando Hermione casi gritó: _"¡Compañeros!"_ mirando de uno a otro, era obvio que la idea le hacía gracia - los dos cuyas probabilidades de llevarse bien en Hogwarts eran casi inexistente, ¿eran repentinamente compañeros para salvar al Londres Mágico? Hermione trató de ocultar su risa, y falló.

Draco ordenó un helado y sintió la necesidad de resaltar, _"Quiero que sepas que no fue que accedí a esto"._

Harry estaba aun comiendo helado, y el modo lúgubre que lo acompañaba anteriormente había desaparecido. Con la boca llena, Harry arguyó: _"Accediste a mi reino. Quiero decir, reglas, cuando te uniste al cuerpo de Aurores, Malfoy"._

Con los brazos cruzados, Draco se limitó a mirar fijamente a Harry. Harry le sonrió y desestimó el resto con la mano.

Hermione se sintió forzaba a meterse en la conversación. _"Bueno, creo que trabajarán maravillosamente"_. Ante la mirada incrédula de ambos, agregó, _"Si no se matan antes, por supuesto"._

" _Por supuesto"_ , repitió Malfoy.

" _No, de verdad"_ , continuó ella. _"Los dos son Aurores brillantes con un talento natural y una forma de pensar muy rápida. Honestamente, no sé porqué no se me ocurrió antes"._

" _Bueno"_ , accedió Draco, arrastrando las palabras, _"Potter aquí parecía tener un compañero de vida en la comadreja, esa puede ser la razón"._

Harry y Hermione compartieron un vistazo incómodo rápidamente antes de que Harry mirara hacia su tazón. No había tiempo para responder y aprovechó para cambiar el tema, _"Oh, Ginny quiere saber si vas a venir a cenar esta noche"._

Hermione se detuvo, dudosa, y dijo, _"Bueno, hoy hay ofertas en Flourish and Blotts y quería echar un ojo"._ Esto, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

Potter solo se rió, y dijo, _"Bueno, está claro que no te veremos antes del cierre"_. Le guiñó un ojo y agregó, _"No te preocupes, le diré a Ginny. Ella sabe que ni siquiera Jamie puede competir con tus libros"._

Fingiendo indignación, Hermione protestó. _"¡Eso no es justo!"._ Después de una pausa, incluyó, _"Jamie podría competir. Pero para la hora de la cena, ya está acostado"._

Potter le sonrió, evidentemente de acuerdo con su afirmación sobre la hora de dormir de Jamie. Luego dijo, _"Ginny también dice que me necesita para algo importante, así que me acerco a la casa y regreso"._ Rápidamente se levantó de la mesa, regresando la silla a su lugar, y se dirigió a la salida.

Curiosa, Hermione divagó en voz alta. _"¿De qué se tratará?"_

Draco agregó, _"Ni siquiera vi que recibiera un Patronus. ¿Crees que los Potters hayan dominado la telepatía?"_

Con una risa, Hermione le explicó. _"Es por su muñequera. La encanté para que funcionara como una suerte de comunicador bilateral. Ginny sacude la varita sobre su muñequera, y el mensaje se refleja en la de Harry. La muñequera se calienta un poco para que sepa que tiene un mensaje"._

Pensando al respecto, Draco preguntó, _"¿Eso no fue lo que hiciste en quinto año con el Ejército de Dumbledore?"_

Hermione se sorprendió de que recordara eso. Algo apenada, respondió, _"Sí, de hecho sí. Solo que usamos Galeones en ese entonces. No era tan buena en encantamientos para ese momento"._

Con un resoplido, desechó tal aseveración. _"Eras más inteligente que adultos que te triplicaban la edad, y realizabas hechizos que eran considerados demasiado avanzados para estudiantes. Eras indudablemente buena incluso en ese momento"._

" _Gracias, Malfoy"_ , le dijo sonriendo. _"Es agradable escucharte decir eso, después de todos estos años"._

Sin saber qué responder, y con una repentina necesidad de saberlo, le preguntó si también intercambiaba mensajes a través de la muñequera de Potter. Se sentía como un intruso en una red de relaciones complicadas que no entendería, para ser francos.

Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza y dijo, _"¡No! Solo Ginny y Ron"_. Y luego debió sentir la necesidad de explicar un poco más, porque añadió _"Ginny, por supuesto, porque es su esposa. Y Ron porque es, bueno, era, su compañero"._

Mientras retomaba su tarea de terminar de limpiar su tazón de helado, continuó, _"Ron solo la utilizaba mientras estaban de misión. No la usaba si no estaba uniformado. Dijo que era una suerte de sistema de rastreo y lo hacía sentir..."_ Se detuvo, sosteniendo la cuchara con duda antes de tomar otro bocado, _"... atrapado"._

Hubo un silencio después de eso. Uno que Draco no sabía cómo eludir. No tenía la suficiente inteligencia emocional para determinar si el silencio era incómodo o no. En su experiencia, todos los silencios eran incómodos o amenazantes, y como sentía peligro, probablemente se trataba de un silencio incómodo. Normalmente, no le importaría. Pero Hermione parecía alterada con ese hecho, como si la sensación de Ron de sentirse atrapado traspasara el tema de la muñequera y se inmiscuyera en la relación que tuvo con ella. Y Draco sentía una extraña urgencia de aminorar esa sensación.

Sin pensarlo, preguntó, _"¿Crees que Potter me haga usar una?"_

Hermione lo miró, con una expresión ininteligible en su rostro mientras le contestaba rápidamente, _"Estoy segura que no te va a forzar a mantenerte en contacto constante con él. Nunca forzó a Ron"_. Alzándose de hombros, prosiguió, _"Y si su asociación es solo temporal, no habrá real necesidad para ello. El resto de los compañeros no las usa"._

Draco estaba consciente de lo último, en tanto no supo de su existencia hasta ahora. Pero se sintió forzado a preguntar, _"¿Por qué no, si es una herramienta útil en el campo de trabajo?"_

El leve frunce que apareció entre sus cejas en lo que consideraba su respuesta era adorable, y empeoraba para Draco porque Hermione también tenía algo de helado de chocolate cerca de la boca. Draco, cuidadosamente, mantuvo sus manos en la mesa, para evitar acercar los dedos a la comisura de sus labios y limpiarla, lo que lo distrajo de escuchar la primera parte de la respuesta de ella. _"¿Qué?",_ preguntó.

" _Bueno, no pueden esperar que las fabrique para todo el mundo"._

Draco negó con la cabeza y especificó, _"No, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste antes de eso?"_

" _Dije que supongo que es porque no hice más"._ Ante su mirada pensativa, Hermione agregó, _"Solo hice ese juego porque Harry me lo pidió. Nadie más lo hizo"._

Draco no estaba seguro de cuántas muñequeras constituían una colección, pero tenía el enorme deseo de saber si ella y Ron tenían muñequeras en juego. Y sintió que su boca se abría para preguntarlo, aún cuando trataba de convencerse que no era problema de él. _"¿Entonces tu también tienes una?"_

Hermione lo miró de reojo, convencida de que ya había respondido eso. _"No, te dije. Solo Harry está conectado con Ginny y Ron"._

Era cierto. Le había dicho eso, y Draco se sintió un poco idiota por necesitar confirmación de un hecho ya dicho.

" _Bueno, entonces puede que quiera una"._ Las palabras lo hicieron sentir peor. Era una solicitud ridícula, pero la idea de Potter conectado con su esposa por amor, y con su compañero por protección y amistad, era muy atractiva. Él nunca había tenido una relación, familiar, romántica, platónica o de cualquier otro tipo, donde su propia seguridad y bienestar fuese una preocupación para alguien más. Era decididamente humillante pensar que quería algo similar a lo que tenía Potter, pero una parte desconocida de él, hasta ese momento, se sentía emocionada ante la idea de pertenecer a un grupo. Un grupo que incluía estúpida muñequeras a juego. Por supuesto, solo quería a una persona usando la otra muñequera, y pensar en cómo se sentiría tener a Hermione mandándole mensajes privados le provocó nudos en el estómago. No había remedio: Tenía que marcharse o se ridiculizaría con un comportamiento nada Malfoy.

Pero antes de que pudiera excusarse y marcharse, Hermione respondió su petición con, _"Bueno, siempre puedes preguntarle a Harry si puedes usar la de Ron. Estoy segura que la dejó con todo su equipamiento de Auror"._

La mera sugerencia de que él usara, pero que adicionalmente pidiera algo que había pertenecido a la Comadreja, le quebró la quijada y lo dejó boquiabierto, con la última cucharada de su helado a medio comer.

El shock en su rostro provocó que Hermione se riera a carcajadas.

Con la cuchara en su boca, y la luz de la tarde coronando su cabello, Draco pensó que se veía adorable, y se sintió orgulloso de hacerla reír. Así que comenzó a sonreírle. Pero luego recordó porqué se estaba riendo, y lo que dijo, y se congeló de nuevo.

Esto solo causó que Hermione se riera más, con el sonido vibrando en el aire. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo _, "Lo siento. Por supuesto, ¿en qué estaba pensando?"_ Risa. _"Hablaré con Harry, y si le parece una buena idea, te haré una"._ Más risas. _"con un diseño viejo y rimbombante, en alusión a tu posición de sangre limpia"._

En tanto era obvio que se burlaba de él, Draco hizo una mueca ante su sugerencia y exigió que la hiciera sencilla y plateada. Salvo que fuese negra. En ese caso, el blasón Malfoy o la insignia de Slytherin no estarían de más.

Sus comentarios solo la mantuvieron riendo. Inseguro de qué hacer ante el repentino cambio de ambiente, pero sintiéndose ligero ante su compañía, decidió que era definitivamente hora de volver a su trabajo. Y hablando de ello, ¿dónde se había metido Potter? ¿De verdad lo había dejado allí?

" _Mejor regreso y me aseguro si Potter necesita rescate"_ , le dijo a Hermione, y se puso de pie. Ella lo despidió sacudiendo la cuchara hacia él, aún riéndose.

Draco torció los ojos mientras se alejaba, y Hermione se felicitó por predecir correctamente que sería la última en terminar su helado. Disfrutando el último bocado, aun sonreía, pensando en cómo podía personalizar una muñequera para satisfacer los gustos complejos de Malfoy. La idea de un pequeño hurón enlazado en la parte superior de la muñequera la hizo reventar en risas de nuevo, mientras se imaginaba la cara de Draco si se le ocurría presentarle semejante cosa.

Sintiéndose considerablemente más tranquila de lo que entró en la heladería, Hermione abandonó Fortescue y tomó camino a terminar su tarde.

.

 _ **N/T: Disculpen de verdad la tardanza. Venezuela y su días anuales me tienen complicada. Pero aquí seguimos. Y la traducción NO será abandonada. I.**_

PD. Leo los reviews, y los agradezco enormemente.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo X**

Draco no sabía porqué estaba allí. Bueno, no, claro que sabía porqué. Había una oferta, después de todo. Y a él también le gustaban los libros. Por supuesto, él tenía una biblioteca gigante, repleta de libros, muchos de los cuales no había leído, así que no era como si necesitara más. Pero una oferta en libros no podía ser ignorada. Al menos, eso era lo que se repetía a sí mismo.

No tenía que ver con el hecho de que tenía cierta certeza de que Hermione estaría allí (ella misma se lo había dicho), probablemente toda la tarde, comprando libros.

Él podía comprar libros donde quisiera, además. Ella no era la dueña de la librería.

De hecho, él era el dueño de la librería. Bueno, técnicamente los familiares de Flourish & Blotts eran los dueños, pero él era un inversionista principal. Después de la guerra, la librería había quedado en ruinas, como muchos negocios en el Callejón Diagon. Sin ganas de ver cómo luchaban durante el período post guerra, Draco había invertido miles de galeones en la reconstrucción y rebastecimiento de los libros disponibles, una vez le regresaron su fortuna. Después de todo, en lo que escaseaba el conocimiento, o era difícil acceder a él, el costo social siempre era el prejuicio, basado en la ignorancia; y el nuevo Draco Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a tolerar esa situación. Flourish & Blotts, a la fecha, tenía una nueva sección, completa, del modo de vida de los muggles y su literatura, después de una sugerencia que le hizo al gerente más viejo de la tienda, quien caso muere del shock en lo que escuchó dicha sugerencia de él.

Para su disgusto, después que se recuperó, tanto el señor Bellish como su asistente, el señor Peck, parecían extremadamente orgullosos de él, aún más después que coordinó con su representante legal su participación como patrocinante de la librería. Ahora lo saludaban de manera muy efusiva cada vez que iba a la tienda. Era embarazoso, así que Draco solía pedir sus órdenes vía lechuza más que ir hasta allá personalmente, y así evitaba sus sonrisas largas y los saludos en la espalda cargados de afecto.

Afortunadamente, todos los saludos, todos los ofrecimientos de conseguir los libros por él, los reportes de los últimos sucesos relacionados con el negocio, habían concluido antes de que Hermione llegara. En lo que lo miró, con una pila de libros en sus brazos, Draco estaba buscando en una de los pasillos como un cliente normal.

" _¡Oh, Malfoy!"_ exclamó, claramente contenta de verlo. _"¿No puedes dejar pasar una oferta de libros, eh?"_

Él sonrió amablemente ante ello. Él era Draco Malfoy; ni siquiera prestaba atención al precio de los libros cuando los compraba. Pero no era necesario recordarle a ella eso.

" _¿Tienes rato aquí?"_ , preguntó Hermione, mirando sus brazos, vacíos de libros. _"Tengo pocos minutos aquí, y ha tengo una docena de libros que quiero"._

Draco ya sabía eso. Lo sabía desde el momento en que entró, con su cabello suelto y sacudido gracias a las ventiscas fuera de la tienda, sus ojos brillantes, sin fijarse en algo distinto a los libros que la rodeaban. Simplemente no supo qué decirle o cómo hacerse notar, así que se conformó con aparentar buscar. Con su esmero, Hermione lo encontraría tarde o temprano.

Draco no contestó su pregunta. Por el contrario, le dijo, _"Sabes puedes enviar tus libros al mostrador para evitar cargarlos"._

Hermione parecía sorprendida con ello y miró sospechosamente al resto de clientes, todos cargando pilas de libros en sus brazos.

Draco le sonrió, entendiendo que dudaba de lo dicho, y que no hallaba la manera de decírselo. Él le dijo: _"Vamos",_ y la tomó del codo, llevándola a la entrada.

" _Señor Bellish"_ , dijo, formalmente, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa enorme en el rostro del señor Bellish al verlo acompañado de un personaje tan querido como la señorita Hermione Granger. _"A la señorita Granger le gustaría dejar su pedido aquí en el mostrador, así puede continuar comprando libre de cargas. ¿Puede encargarse de estos por ella?"_

El señor Bellish tomó los libros de los brazos de Hermione con gusto. _"¡Por supuesto, por supuesto, señor Malfoy! ¡Señorita Granger, es adorable verla de vuelta por aquí! ¡Mande todos sus libros al mostrador y estarán esperando por usted en lo que termine de comprar!"._ Él le hablaba a Hermione, pero sonreía a Draco, quien no se atrevía a imaginar qué le causaba tanta satisfacción.

Una vez libre de peso, Hermione estaba emocionada de ver la etiqueta de identificación que apareció mágicamente en su pila de libros. No notó las miradas de reojo que intercambiaban Draco y el señor Bellish, o la pequeña cresta familiar que apareció en la esquina de la etiqueta mientras se alejaba, indicando que los libros ya habían sido pagados. Tampoco notó cómo los hombros de Draco se encorvaban, como si intentara protegerse de la sonrisa enorme que le envió el altamente complacido librero.

Especialmente, cuando le dijo a ella, dándole la espalda al señor Bellish, _"¡No te olvides de revisar la nueva sección, con recientes adiciones de literatura muggle!"._

Draco hizo un mohín ante la acción del librero, esperando que no complementara el comentario agregando que esa sección había sido incluida gracias a su sugerencia. Hermione debió entenderlo en un sentido que no era, porque inmediatamente brincó en defensa de los libros en referencia. _"Oh, ¡pero la literatura muggle es muy entretenida! Su estilo y uso de las palabras y la redacción suelen ser muy artísticos y a veces graciosos, fuera de lo que podríamos considerar historias y personajes anodinos"._

Draco sabía eso. De hecho, tenía una colección entera de libros escritos por _Clive Cussler_. Aunque pensaba que en general sus libros podrían ser increíblemente ridículos, partiendo del resumen en la cubierta trasera del libro, se encontró a sí mismo particularmente cautivado con las aventuras de Dirk Pitt (más allá de su nombre ridículo).

Aun así, dejó que Hermione lo arrastrara a la nueva sección, y fue incapaz de interrumpir su discurso acerca de los atributos de varios de sus autores favoritos. La pila de libros en el contador seguía creciendo, y Draco se encontró deseoso de leer algunos de los libros que le sugería.

Tenía dudas acerca de _Robert Jordan_ , en tanto sus libros parecían extremadamente largos, y era un hombre totalmente ignorante de la magia real, brindando una lectura interminable e insufrible. Pero el entusiasmo de Hermione lo convenció de comprar el juego de libros completo, y la expresión en su cara cuando le pidió compartir sus impresiones al leer el set aseguró que, de hecho, los leería todos. Y probablemente desde ya.

Hermione de verdad amaba todo tipo de libros. Sus intereses eran amplios y variados, y podía escoger un libro solamente por su presentación. Draco estaba fascinado de verla escoger, y no podía encontrar un patrón o razón detrás de sus elecciones al mostrador. A veces, escogía un libro y pasaba varios minutos leyendo el primer capítulo o los comentarios. Frecuentemente solo cogía un libro de la estantería y lo enviaba al contador. Más de una vez trazaría la letra escarchada de la portada y sonreía para ella. Draco notó que hacía esto mucho en la sección de clásicos muggles. Quería preguntar por cada uno de ellos, pero como parecía muy personal, anotó mentalmente los títulos para otra conversación.

En las secciones que contenían nuevos descubrimientos y avances en Pociones y Transformaciones, se encontraron atrapados en varias discusiones sobre la validez de los métodos y ética que empleaban los investigadores. Hermione sostenía los derechos y la dignidad de todas las criaturas, mágicas, conscientes o similares, y Draco generalmente apoyaba la necesidad de hallar soluciones y respuestas para el mundo mágico. Durante un momento particularmente álgido, Hermione sacudió un libro contra su pecho y sugirió que lo leyera antes de soltara más ideas ignorantes.

Draco se limitó a sonreír ante la pasión en los ojos de ella, disfrutando el debatir con ella sobre temas que la apasionaban tanto. Y el libro fue al tope de la pila de libros con su nombre en el mostrador central. Parecía que Robert Jordan tendría que esperar.

Era tarde en la noche cuando anunciaron en Flourish & Blotts que cerrarían pronto, y Hermione y Draco salieron de la conversación en la que estaban involucrados, en esta ocasión, sobre la preservación de las costumbres y rituales del mundo mágico. Extrañamente, estaban en los dos lados opuestos de la conversación; Draco se inclinaba más por dejar atrás el pasado y moverse hacia el futuro, pero Hermione argüía sobre la necesidad de tener anclaje en la historia, y en salvar lo que podía ser salvado mientras se modificaban las creencias que habían hecho tanto daño. Él estaba sorprendido, y conmovido, de escucharla defender algunas de las ideas con las que había crecido y de las cuales se había sentido avergonzado en los últimos tiempo, simplemente por pertenecer a la cultura de los sangre limpia.

Pero era hora de cerrar, así que Hermione envió un último libro al mostrador antes de que se dirigieran a la entrada para concluir sus compras.

Para la sorpresa de Hermione, en el contador solo estaba el último libro que había escogido. El señor Bellish le dio una sonrisa amable y le dijo que el resto de sus libros habían sido empacados y enviados a su casa, y que los encontraría allí esperando por ella. Le entregó el último libro en sus manos, y sorprendida, protestó. _"Pero todavía no los he pagado"._

El señor Bellish se deshizo de la queja y le guiñó un ojo. _"Oh, la cuenta ya fue cancelada. Vaya a casa y disfrute sus nuevos libros. Solo no olvide salir de vez en cuando y comer"._

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, tomando su libro y guardándolo en la cartera. _"¡Por supuesto! Buenas noches, gracias por su increíble selección de libros"._

Volviendo hacia Draco, el señor Bellish dijo, _"¡Y, señor Malfoy, esperamos verlo nuevamente por aquí muy pronto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última visita!"._

Draco se dio por enterado con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Pero el señor Bellish agregó, _"Y asegúrese que la joven llegue a su casa sana y salva"_ , y Draco tuvo que evitar que se le escapara un gruñido para evitar que Hermione pensara que era por su culpa. Jodidos libreros.

Mientras se dirigían a la puerta, juntos, el señor Bellish se volvió al señor Peck, quien cerró la puerta tras ellos, y dijo, _"Me hace muy feliz ver al joven Malfoy con una amiga, señor Peck"._

El señor Peck resopló ante eso y dijo, _"Más que una amiga, me parece"._

El señor Bellish sonrió, complacido, y contestó. _"Eso espero, señor Peck. Eso espero"._ Y mientras regresaba a la caja registradora, agregó, _"Especialmente porque es una compradora compulsiva de libros"._ Los dos se rieron ante esto, disfrutando cómo sus dos mejores compradores se habían superado a sí mismos comprando juntos.

Hermione una vez llegó a casa, después que Draco responsablemente se asegurara que había llegado bien al punto de Aparición, estaba emocionada de ver tantas cajas de libros esperando por ella. No podía esperar a lanzarse de cabeza en ellos y disfrutar su fin de semana con nuevos y viejos amigos. Pero primero verificó su cuenta en Gringotts para ver el daño que había causado, y se sorprendió al notar que no habían cargos de Flourish & Blotts, salvo por el libro que pusieron en sus manos.

Confundida, empezó a abrir todas las cajas para ver si había un recibo dentro. Y en el fondo de la última caja encontró una etiqueta con la cresta familiar de Malfoy. Volteándola, leyó la nota que decía, _"Mejor los lees todos, Granger, o los voy a colocar en mi propia biblioteca"._

Hermione se sentó en su piso de madera, un poco aturdida. Draco Malfoy había gastado cientos de galeones en libros para ella.


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo 11**

Hermione agonizó todo el fin de semana sobre qué tendría que decirle a Draco Malfoy. Su instinto inicial fue enviarle el pago por todos sus libros a través de una lechuza, y rechazar el generoso regalo. No era solo porque tenía un sueldo decente en el Ministerio, también tenía una suma considerable restante de la recompensa que le habían otorgado al final de la guerra. Desde que tenía pocas cosas en qué gastarlo, su dinero solía reposar acumulando intereses en su bóveda de Gringotts.

Pero mientras preparaba la nota, comenzó a preocuparse porque Malfoy podía ver el rechazo a su regalo como un insulto. Hermione no iría tan lejos como para afirmar que Malfoy nunca hacía algo por alguien, pero las palabras " _raramente_ " " _no frecuentemente_ " e " _irregularmente_ " cruzaron su mente, por lo que pensó dos veces sobre un rechazo directo.

Malfoy actuaba como si no le importara lo que pensara el resto. Vivía con la indiferencia hacia otros que había caracterizado tanto a su padre. No derrochaba dinero ni lucía su apellido (o su _status_ sanguíneo), como solía hacer más joven, pero se manejaba con tal compostura que una percepción errónea podía mostrarlo como engreído.

Aun así, Hermione en ocasiones había percibido en sus ojos grises, claros, en momentos que tenía la guardia baja, que debajo de todo eso había una persona real, profunda; una persona que tomaba su trabajo en serio, una persona que sentía el estigma de su pasado manchando su presente; una persona que podía ser empática y amable cuando nadie más estaba observando. Y si esa persona le compraba un número exagerado de libros como un regalo, no podía permitirse el decirle que no. Pensaba que, con lo inconcebible que parecía, si se los devolvía o insistía en pagar por ellos, heriría sus sentimientos.

Hermione no estaba segura de cuándo se habían convertido en amigos. Su primer pensamiento apuntaba a la cena del Ministerio, cuando la ayudó a combatir sus demonios y emociones personales.

Pero no, debió empezar mucho antes. En algún punto entre las conversaciones casuales, la argumentación cortés, y los comentarios sarcásticos, había entablado una amistad con Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sentía que debería estar impactada pero, de hecho, sintió una calidez creciendo en su interior, mientras notaba que tenía un amigo solo para ella. No era porque era amiga de Harry Potter (más bien podría existir _a pesar_ de ese hecho).

Luego de llegar a esa reveladora conclusión, Hermione comenzó a escribir una nota de agradecimiento, varias veces. Solo que, ¿cómo le agradeces a alguien por ser tu amigo, que era a lo que se resumía la nota? Con la cantidad de Galeones que Malfoy tenía, probablemente jamás notaría o extrañaría la alta suma que había gastado en ella. Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, cada borrador que comenzaba era despachado a medio terminar. Ninguna palabra parecía adecuada para describir su gratitud, no solo por los libros; también por los sentimientos detrás de ellos.

Así, el lunes en la mañana caminó nerviosamente a través del departamento de Aurores y tocó la puerta de la oficina de Draco con un paquete en sus manos. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando lo que parecían contra hechizos, pero levantó la vista en lo que ella entró.

Hermione sintió que él se alegraba de verla. Cuando, lentamente, le sonrió como bienvenida, los nervios en su estómago se disiparon automáticamente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

" _Te traje algo"_ , le anunció sin preámbulo, colocando su regalo rectangular en su escritorio.

Apreciándolo con detalle, Draco dijo, _"Déjame adivinar, es un libro"._

" _No, de hecho, son un montón de Galeones en Libros, ¡sorpresa!"_

Suspicaz, y alarmado, la miró con duda en los ojos.

Ella se rió de él. _"No, no te estoy devolviendo los libros. De verdad cometiste el error de dejarme tenerlos en casa, así que te aseguro que se van a quedar allí. Ya los organicé alfabéticamente. Pero sí te traje un libro"_

Ella lo sacudió frente a él para que lo abriera, y él lo hizo, sintiéndose cautivado al pensar que ella le había obsequiado un libro. También se sentía enfermo por sentirse cautivado. Los Malfoy, en regla, nunca se sentían de esa manera. Sobre nada. Jamás.

Una vez deshecho el papel, Draco vio que era una copia maltratada de un libro llamado «Orgullo y Prejuicio». La encuadernación debía repararse, y las páginas estaban dobladas en muchos lugares, como marcadas para una lectura posterior. Draco atinó a asumir que era así a propósito, desde que la «Bruja más inteligente de su generación» tenía el poder y el conocimiento suficientes para arreglarlo.

" _Es mi libro favorito"_ , le dijo, como explicando las condiciones del libro. _"Es un libro Muggle, considerado un clásico. No tengo muy claro porqué tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón por encima de otros clásicos que he leído, pero algo sobre Mr. Darcy y Miss Bennett siempre me mantuvo embelesada"._

Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Draco, Hermione se rió y añadió, _"Son personajes en el libro. Ya verás"._

Él lentamente volteó el libro, examinándolo curioso. _"¿Por qué luce tan mal la copia, Granger?"_

" _Porque lo he leído un millón de veces, Malfoy"_ le explicó, exasperada. _"Sé que puedes comprar cuántas copias desees. De hecho, yo misma tengo varias. Pero este es el que siempre leo, y eso no puedes comprarlo"._

Draco sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos al pensar que ella había leído ese libro una y otra vez. Estaba impregnado de su esencia de todas las veces que lo había sostenido. Dudoso, preguntó, _"¿Es un préstamo?"_

Hermione lo miró, divertida. _"No, Malfoy. Te lo estoy regalando. Es hora de superarlo"_ , y se alzó de hombros. _"Está bien si no te gusta"_. Hermione buscó el libro para tomarlo en sus manos. _"Mira, puedes devolvérmelo si eso prefieres"_.

Draco se adelantó y tomó el libro, alejándolo de ella. _"No, lo quiero. Lo leeré"_.

Con un aspecto escéptico, Hermione le preguntó, _"¿Estás seguro? No creo que sea el tipo de libro que sueles leer"._

Draco frunció el ceño ante eso. _"No estoy seguro si debería sentirme insultado o no"._ Cuando Hermione solo le sonrió, agregó, _"Además, creo que he escuchado de este libro. Más de una vez he querido leerlo. Me gustan los libros de zombies"*._

Confundida, Hermione empezó, _"Zom…"_ , antes de cortarse a sí misma. Luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. _"Está bien. Bueno, es tuyo ahora"_.

Draco lo devolvió con cuidado a su escritorio, como si no estuviese seguro de si era un objeto peligroso o una posesión valiosa.

Una vez lista su misión, Hermione se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Draco y cambió la conversación, _"¿Entonces, vas a jugar mañana Quidditch?"_

Era el juego anual de la Oficina de Aurores contra los Hit-Wizards**. Hermione no era muy fanática del Quidditch, pero usualmente intentaba ir a este juego. Era muy entretenido, había una rivalidad curiosa entre los dos grupos. Cada departamento pensaba que era superior al otro y que eran más fantásticos en sus trabajos, y de alguna manera, tal como los fanáticos del Quidditch, pensaban que su superioridad era mejor decidirla en el campo de Quidditch. Hermione no estaba segura por qué insistían en jugar: una vez Harry fue nombrado buscador, los Aurores siempre ganaban.

Con una ceja alzada, Draco le preguntó: _"Granger, ¿alguna vez me has visto jugar con los Aurores?"_

Ahora que lo pensaba, no. Capaz nunca se había dado cuenta, en tanto su atención siempre estaba dividida entre Ron como Guardián y Harry como Buscador. _"Pensé que amabas el Quidditch, Malfoy"._

" _Es así Granger. Pero soy un Buscador, y los Aurores no necesitan un Buscador"._ Lo dicho no era más que una subestimación, en tanto no sólo necesitaban otro Buscador, sino que también protestarían violentamente ante la idea de tener a otro que no fuese Harry.

" _¿Y no puedes tomar otra posición?"_ La solución parecía lógica para Hermione.

Con un look neutral en su rostro, Draco dijo quedada mente, " _Las otras posiciones requieren trabajo en equipo, Granger. ¿Te has dado cuenta que el resto de los Aurores no están particularmente entusiasmados de pensarme como miembro de algún equipo?"_

Le tomó un momento entender la idea a la que apuntaba Draco. _"¡Pero eso es terrible!"_ , exclamó, una vez entendió. _"¿No te dejarían jugar?"_

Draco sonrió ante la descripción de los hechos, como si se tratara de unos niños que no comparten sus juguetes con él. _"No es que no me dejan jugar, Granger. Es que no les agrada mucho la idea"._

La boca de Hermione permaneció abierta y Draco torció los ojos. _"Sí, bueno, no es tan distinto a mi punto de vista respecto a trabajar con ellos, así que realmente no puedo juzgarlos"_.

" _No quieres decir eso"_ , dijo, ladeando la cabeza y considerando sus palabras, sintiéndose confiada en creer conocerlo mejor.

" _¿Que no me gusta trabajar con ellos? Así me siento, realmente"._

" _No",_ dijo Hermione, seriamente, _"que no los aceptarías como compañeros de equipo"._

Con un suspiro, Draco se acomodó el cabello. Los mechones platinados se mantuvieron en posición antes de volver a caer frente a su rostro. _"Granger, hay todo tipo de equipos. Y en este caso, sencillamente no vale la pena insistir en estar en este en particular"._ Se alzó de hombros de nuevo, tratando de verbalizar su desdén sin palabras.

" _Bueno, entiendo que necesitan un Guardián este año"_ , sugirió, en broma.

Draco se estremeció, con falso horror en el rostro. _"El día que alguien me llame como reemplazo de Ron Weasley, es el día que dejaré de ocultar mis pecas"._

" _¿Tienes…? ¡Por favor!"_ Hermione rió. Porque la visión de Malfoy con pecas era tan absurda que era imposible tener otra reacción. Su complexión era demasiado perfecta, su piel de alabrastro, impecable, como para sufrir el tener _alguna_ peca, por no hablar de la blasfemia que representaría tener un grupo de ellas.

Hermione observó cómo luchaba para mantener la sonrisa fuera de su rostro después de su pequeña broma, y ella volvió a reírse. Malfoy era por lo general rudo e irrespetuoso, pero ella prefería pensar que era gracioso en algún tipo de modo no ofensivo. Parecía menos alerta cerca de ella – más dispuesto a decir cosas que, frente a otros, no habría dicho.

La invitación salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces: _"Deberías venir a ver el juego por lo menos, aun si no juegas. Te puedes sentar conmigo y con Ginny"._

Draco volteó a verla, y pestañeó con lentamente. Hermione no estaba segura de cómo interpretar su cara, pues de repente se había quedado muy quieto. Seguramente, no podía estar tan negado a apoyar a su departamento públicamente, ¿o sí? ¿O era la idea de ser visto con ella o con Ginny a la que se oponía?

Hermione sintió la necesidad de llenar el silencio, así que con ligereza se deshizo de la tensión que había invadido repentinamente la habitación. _"Ginny ama el Quidditch, y no le gusta ser interrumpida durante el juego, pero yo suelo depender de una conversación fuera de la acción"._

En tanto él seguía sin responder, Hermione le sonrió y le dijo: _"Puedes sostener a Jamie, si quieres. Soy su madrina, así que puedo distraer a Ginny lo suficiente como para ponerlo en tus brazos"._

La expresión de disgusto atravesó espontáneamente la cara de él, tal como Hermione había previsto, por lo que se carcajeó ante la reacción que su idea había provocado.

" _Gracias, Hermione"_ , le dijo, arrastrando las palabras sarcásticamente, _"pero creo que declinaré la oferta de sostener al Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Comer, Defecar y Vomitar Sustancias Innombrables"._

" _¡Oh!"_ , exclamó ella, _"¡Un nuevo título para él! A pesar de ser muy descriptivo, parece poco práctico"_ Fingió concentrarse, provocando que Draco finalmente, finalmente, se relajara y le sonriera- Todo su rostro cambió con ello –; no parecía tan empeñado en ocultarse del mundo.

Hermione no notó cómo su propia sonrisa cambió en respuesta, a una más suave y cálida.

Lentamente, Draco sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba a punto de decir. La miró fijamente, sus ojos grises anclados a los marrones de ella. _"Está bien, iré"._

A Hermione no le tomó por sorpresa que Draco alzara su dedo y agregara, " _Pero no voy a cargar al bebé, no voy a animar a nadie, y me reservo el derecho de leer mi nuevo libro si las cosas se tornan aburridas o la compañía se hace intolerable"._

Hermione se carcajeó de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, y añadió, _"Nos vemos mañana, Malfoy"._

Pero antes de que se perdiera de vista, Draco la llamó por su nombre – su primer nombre. Aunque lo había escuchado antes, solía venir acompañado de una dosis alta de sarcasmo o de un tono sardónico. Esta vez, solo era una pregunta. Sorprendida, se devolvió y se detuvo en la puerta. _"¿Sí?"._

Él solo la miró por un momento, y luego agregó, _"Creo que si voy a sufrir este clásico muggle que me has endosado, puedes dejar de llamarme por mi apellido. No es como si aún estuviésemos en Hogwarts"._

Hermione no lo había pensado mucho, la verdad. Seguramente, no lo llamaba todo el tiempo por su apellido, ¿o sí? Encogiéndose de hombros, estuvo de acuerdo, _"Vale, Malfoy"._

Luego, se corrió rápidamente, _"Quiero decir, Draco"._

Pudo ser su imaginación, junto con una sensación repentina de consciencia, pero estaba casi segura de haber visto un destello en sus ojos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula espinal.

Mientras se retiraba, murmuró su nombre para sí varias veces. Draco, Draco, Draco. Se sentía extraño. Casi demasiado familiar. Pero no había una buena razón para llamarlo Malfoy todo el tiempo, así que se propuso recordar llamarlo por su nombre, como si fuesen amigos realmente. Lo cual, suponía, debían ser para entonces.

Draco, Draco, Draco. Otro escalofrío la recorrió. Definitivamente, era extraño.

 _* * *_ N/T _* * *_

 _*Esta es una alusión clara a Orgullo, Prejuicio y Zombies, la película. Sin comentarios._

 _**A pesar de que la traducción sería "Golpeadores", preferí dejar el término original para poder distinguirlos. Mientras los Aurores son una suerte de FBI, los Hit-Wizards son una suerte de unidad especializada en arrestar criminales. Aunque ambos tienen entrenamiento de Aurores, los Hit-Wizards tienen entrenamiento adicional para poder lidiar con criminales que podrían resistirse con mayor fuerza, mientras que los Aurores son una inteligencia más investigativa._

 _Adicional: Gracias por la paciencia. I._


	12. Capítulo 12

N/T: Tuvimos una pequeña pausa en la publicación, pero volvemos. E incluiré una nueva traducción de la misma autora (Napster, increíble ). Más en mi perfil. ¡A leer!

 **Capítulo XII**

" _¿Crees que va a venir?"_

Ginny estaba balanceando a Jamie en sus brazos, con los ojos anclados al campo de Quidditch donde Harry estaba hablando con el equipo (presumiblemente, inspirándolos, como lo hacía cada vez que la gente se reunía a su alrededor). Ginny no especificaba de quién hablaba, pero Hermione lo sabía, por supuesto.

" _Dijo que lo haría, Gin"_ Le recordó. _"Siento haberlo invitado a sentarse con nosotras"._ Notando que eso no era lo que había querido decir, agregó rápidamente _"Es decir, sin consultarte primero. No te importa, ¿cierto?"_

Cuando Ginny no le contestó lo suficientemente rápido, Hermione, quien intentaba ocultar sus nervios, continuó, _"Es que solo se me ocurrió, cuando dijo que no vendría porque a nadie le gustaba y no tenía amigos"._ Hermione frunció el ceño, pensando en que definitivamente estaba dando una impresión errónea a la pelirroja.

Ginny se rió, provocando que Jamie borbotara hacia ella, feliz _. "¡No es que haya dicho que nadie lo quería y que no tenía amigos! Aunque es muy consciente de sí mismo, dudo que sea así de consciente"._ Hermione le dio un codazo. _"¡Gin!"_ la reprendió. _"No era eso lo que quería decir. Sí que dijo que no jugaba en el equipo porque los otros Aurores no lo aceptarían. Solo pensé que…"_ Hermione se detuvo, no muy segura en qué había estado pensando cuando lo invitó.

Ginny la miró, notando el ceño de su amiga se fruncía cada vez más, y le dijo _"Pensaste que podías utilizar a otra persona que no estuviese fascinada con el juego, para que te acompañara"_ No era un secreto que Hermione no era una gran fanática del Quidditch.

Después de sonreírse ante ese pensamiento, Hermione repitió la pregunta. _"Aun así, no te molesta, ¿verdad?"_ No era como que iba a retirar su invitación a Draco a esta altura, pero la respuesta era importante.

Ginny suspiró, abrazando a Jamie. Finalmente, añadió. _"Todos los problemas que tuve con Malfoy son viejos. Aunque reales, están en el pasado. Cuando lo piensas, te das cuenta que es el compañero de mi esposo, y parece tener una amistad contigo también. Así que eso es suficiente para mí. Por supuesto, si me insulta, a mi cabello, a mi familia, a Harry, a Godric Gryffindor, o, que Merlín lo impida, a Jamie, le voy a lanzar un mocomurciélagos, sin preguntar"._

Detrás de ellas surgió una voz entretenida. _"Eso es a lo que llamo una lista"._

Hermione miró hacia atrás, para encontrarse a Draco en su clásica túnica negra, su cabello platinado como un faro a la luz del sol. Sus ojos se iluminaron, aun cuando rápidamente hizo recuento de la conversación en su cabeza y rogaba que él no hubiese escuchado todo.

Mientras se acercaba a ellas y tomaba un asiento al lado de Hermione, algo incómodo, Ginny se ladeó sobre la castaña para mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo _"Si me dices Comadreja, te diré Hurón. Solo quiero que las cosas estén claras"._

Draco observo a Hermione, y apreciando la diversión en su rostro, fingió considerar el ultimátum de Ginny seriamente. Luego preguntó, _"¿Y si te llamo Chica Potter?"_

Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron hacia él. Mientras cambiaba a Jamie al lado más alejado de él (y fuera de la línea de cualquier varita), Draco le sonrió y corrigió _"¡Señora Potter es, entonces!"._

Ginny resopló, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se alzaran levemente en una sonrisa. Sí notó que Hermione mostraba los dientes, y ver a su amiga en un modo tan liviano la relajó considerablemente. Después de todo, el día era agradable, el pronóstico del juego era positivo (alarmantemente positivo), y entre Jamie y los dos sentados al lado de ella luciendo como idiotas, era difícil mantener una mala actitud (ni hablar de una indiferente). Así que Ginny se acomodó para ver el juego.

Harry se alzó al cielo enseguida, sus ojos tratando de captar la Snitch dorada en la luz del sol. La rivalidad entre los dos departamentos era obvia ante la agresión inmediata que surgió entre los dos equipos. Los golpeadores parecían querer lisiar a alguien, y todos los jugadores estaban en sus posiciones a gusto. Parecía que los _Hit-Wizards_ estaban determinados (de una forma casi inútil) en terminar su larga racha de pérdidas ante los Aurores.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ginny era una jugadora clave para las Holyhead Harpies. Fuerte y aguerrida, era una excelente Cazadora, y no fue fácil para el equipo dejarla ir una temporada o dos mientras que Harry y ella decidieron iniciar una familia. Todavía jugaba en familia, por supuesto, y a veces ella y Harry competían entre sí, pero extrañaba la sensación del viento en su cabello y la adrenalina que guiaba su escoba. Ginny se dejó llevar con la energía del juego.

Ese no era el caso de las dos personas a su lado. Atrapada con el excitante comienzo del juego, estimando que los dos equipos comenzaron atacando (una frase que Hermione no entendía muy bien en tanto nadie atacaba como tal), no fue sino después que los Aurores empezaron a remontar que Ginny volvió a la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

Le sorprendió que Malfoy no fuera tan entusiasta con el juego como ella. Era conocido que era un gran fanático de Quidditch. Pero, nuevamente, capaz era más sencillo observarlo cuando no sentías que tu equipo te había dejado de lado por no invitarte a jugar. Luego, de nuevo (sí), Ginny pensó para sí que podría ser la compañía que lo distraía lo suficiente como para que olvidara el juego que transcurría.

" _Aparentemente",_ decía Draco _"hay una versión con zombies, y mi entusiasmo venía por la impresión que tenía de que esta era esa versión"_ Había sacado un libro usado de su túnica y lo sacudía en el aire para enfatizar.

Hermione se reía, y considerando que Draco no lo hacía, Ginny pudo asumir que se burlaba de él, y no con él. Aun así, él no parecía molesto. Francamente, Ginny pensó que él podría estarlo disfrutando – un revés en los eventos que no esperaba.

Ahora bien, todo lo relacionado con Draco sentado con ellas en un juego de Quidditch escapaba de lo que esperaba en la vida. Le hizo una mueca a Jamie, quien asintió, como si estuviese de acuerdo con ella.

El nuevo Guardián de los Aurores hizo un bloqueo increíble en ese momento, provocando que los espectadores gritaran de emoción, y que Ginny saltara repentinamente. No debería admitirlo, pero el nuevo Guardián era mucho mejor que Ron. Ginny tenía mucha lealtad a su familia, pero el Quidditch era el Quidditch. Además, Ron seguía sin ser santo de su devoción.

Aun cuando todo el mundo se había alzado a su alrededor, Hermione y Draco permanecieron sentados, encerrados como estaban en su conversación.

" _Me parece",_ dijo Draco altivamente (cuando la multitud se sosegó y Ginny pudo oírlos de nuevo), _"que los dos están llenos de_ _ **orgullo**_ _y_ _ **prejuicio**_ _"_

Atónita ante su apreciación incisiva, Hermione respondió, _"Sí, creo que ese es el punto. Ambos personajes tienen que superar sus nociones preconcebidas, lo que es un desafío mayor que ir en contra de lo que espera la sociedad, porque la lucha que tenemos internamente por nosotros y nuestra identidad es mucho más difícil que cualquiera que podamos enfrentar externamente"._ Hermione pestañeó, con una expresión reflexiva atravesando su cara, como si apenas estuviese escuchando lo que había dicho.

" _Bueno",_ continuó Draco, _"Creo que los dos se estaban dejando llevar por sus miedos inútiles. Y si Elizabeth era tan inteligente y perceptiva, entonces porqué escuchó lo que Wicket…"_

" _Wickham"_ corrigió Hermione suavemente.

"… _en primer lugar. Puedo decir que era sospechoso desde la primera página en la que apareció. Espero que los zombis acaben con él en la próxima versión"._

Merlín bendito, pensó Ginny, ¡en verdad estaban hablando de un libro en un juego de Quidditch! Y de uno que no incluía zombis. Sacudió la cabeza hacia ellos, pero por supuesto, no se dieron cuenta.

Hubo un momento en silencio (no en el campo, por supuesto), mientras Hermione meditaba su respuesta. Finalmente, dijo, quedadamente, _"Debilidad del personaje. Elizabeth vio lo que quería ver –una debilidad que tuvo que superar si en verdad iba a apreciar a Darcy por quien era"._

El silencio que le siguió a ello fue más incómodo aún, y Ginny, quien ni siquiera había leído el libro y no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando, estaba al borde en su silla (la ventaja de los Aurores sobre los Hit-Wizards aumentaba de manera continua, y Harry aun revoloteaba en lo suyo, así que Ginny se dejó llevar, naturalmente, hacia donde la tensión era mayor, lo que parecía ocurrir a su lado).

" _Entonces, este Darcy"_ , dijo Draco, cuando el momento se había extendido lo suficiente, _"¿es la razón por la cual has leído tanto el libro al punto de que la portada está gastada?"_

Oh. ¡Por eso es que Ginny pensaba que reconocía el libro! Debía ser el mismo que veía en manos de Hermione de vez en cuando. Debía haberlo obsequiado a Draco.

¡Y esa era una nueva idea! Hermione siempre intentaba que la gente leyera sus libros, pero hasta ahora, pensaba que nadie lo había hecho. A excepción de Harry, por supuesto, quien ahora tenía el hábito de decir algo escurridizo cada vez que surgía algo inesperado respecto a ese tema.

Sorprendida por el cambio de tema, Hermione le contestó, _"No, la verdad. Darcy es un dolor en el trasero casi todo el libro. Paso mucho tiempo quejándome sobre su estupidez y sus posiciones mojigatas. En particular, por sus razones para provocar el rompimiento entre la pobre Jane y Mr. Bingley. Siempre he sentido que merece haber perdido a Elizabeth por eso"_ Apreciando el ceño de Draco, como preparado para comentar al respecto, Hermione sacudió sus manos. _"Eventualmente se redime, por supuesto. Y eso está bien. Pero me gusta Elizabeth. Es inteligente, es fuerte, es divertida, y siento un poco de empatía con ella. Era una mujer extraordinaria en un tiempo en el cual nadie podría haberla apreciado"._

" _Y te sientes como una mujer extraordinaria que nadie aprecia",_ Draco terminó por ella, con un tono que no admitía discusión, y sus ojos grises anclados a los de ella.

Solo entonces, Ginny percibió una cabeza pelirroja en el camino, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Su ira, siempre a flor de piel (era pelirroja, después de todo), la recorrió tan rápido que se sorprendió cuando sus dedos no desprendieron magia. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Él sabía que no debía acercarse cuando Hermione estaba con ellos. Ahora tenía que interceptarlo y perderse el desarrollo de la conversación que seguía, que prometía ser interesante. Era una pena que Jamie no fuese lo suficientemente grande como para escuchar disimuladamente.

" _Hermione",_ dijo Ginny, interrumpiendo el silencio _, "sostén a Jamie un momento"._ Ginny le entregó a su pequeño bulto de felicidad y bajó a través de los puestos con un propósito claro.

Mirando sobre la dirección a la que se dirigía Ginny, y viendo a quién interceptaba, la mente de Hermione perdió momentáneamente el hilo de la conversación. Pensaba que estaba lista para encarar a Ron, pero de verdad no quería hacerlo allí. Se sentía aliviada al saber que Ginny lo mandaría a volar.

Una mano regordeta y húmeda en su visión periférica devolvió su atención al presente, y decidió que no observaría lo que iba a pasar entre los dos hermanos. Mirando a Draco, se fijó que la situación no le había pasado desapercibida, pero no debía explicaciones de nada. Solo la miraba, desconcertantemente cerca.

Hermione respiró profundo, y luego volvió con Jamie, determinada a no hablar de Ron. _"¡Hola, bebito! La tía Hermione te ha ignorado toda la tarde, ¿no es cierto?"_ Hermione lo sostuvo encima de su rostro así podría besarlo en la nariz. _"Mami ha ido a gritarle al tío Won-Won"._ _Ooooh_ , Ron salió a colación, después de todo. Miró furtivamente a Draco, quien permanecía con la vista fija en ella.

Jamie abrió la boca para hacer algún tipo de sonido, pero solo se escurrió un hilillo de saliva. Limpiando los labios con su blusa, Hermione lo volteó para que apreciara el campo de Quidditch. _"Y… ¡ahí está papá! Sé que parece que vuela inútilmente en círculos, pero prometo que es algo muy importante"._

" _Hermione"_ , se quejó Draco, _"No digas cosas como esas o lo vas a predisponer contra el Quidditch. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera Potter apreciaría eso"._

Más que responder a su queja, Hermione continuó balanceando a Jamie, y agregó, _"¿Ves? Como dije, muy importante"._

Con un resplandor en su mirada, miró repentinamente hacia Draco. _"¡Ey, esta es tu oportunidad! ¡Rápido, antes de que Ginny regrese!"_

" _¿Qué intentas ahora?"_ preguntó él, tratando de evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

" _Jamie"_ , bromeó Hermione. _"Podrías cargarlo rápidamente antes de que Ginny regrese. Ni siquiera se dará cuenta"_. Sostuvo al bebe en el aire y jugueteó con él, como si tentase a Draco con una barra de chocolate.

Draco alzó las manos y se protegió. _"No"._

" _Vamos",_ dijo ella, disfrutando el momento, _"No le diré a nadie"._

" _Te dije que no voy a sostener un bebé. Y especialmente no éste"_ Su expresión era de desagrado general.

Hermione regresó a Jamie hacia ella y lo miró en los ojos, agregando a media voz: _"Está bien. El tío Drakey no quiere cargarte justo ahora"._ Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que lo pensara dos veces, pero luego se percató del rostro horrorizado de Draco.

Tenía la boca abierta y hubo una pausa antes de que balbuceara altamente, _"¡No! ¡Absolutamente, no!"_

"¿ _Qué?"_ Hermione pensaba que se refería a cargar al bebé, lo que no tenía sentido porque ya había sido claro al respecto. Y no estaba segura de haberle entregado a Jamie, de todos modos, pues Ginny le había dicho (específicamente) que lo vigilara.

" _Jamás"._ Draco enfatizó la palabra, con el clásico desdén de regreso a su cara.

El fervor con el que dijo la palabra hizo que Hermione pensara que hablaba de otra cosa. Las piezas finalmente encajaron, y le dijo _"¿Te refieres a 'tío Drakey'?"._ En lo que las palabras salieron de su boca una segunda vez, se dio cuenta que sonaba ridículo. Se vio tentada a soltar una risita.

Draco dijo, tercamente, _"Jamás seré llamado por un sobrenombre tan infame, desde ahora. Es más, desde mi nacimiento. Y tomando en consideración que no tengo hermanos ni hermanas que produzcan progenie que pueda llamarme Tío". C_ omo muchos sangre limpia, excepto por los prolíficos Weasley, Draco era hijo único, recordó Hermione. Como ella.

" _Sí, bueno, yo tampoco tengo hermanos"_ , le recordó, un poco triste. Miró hacia Jamie y Draco pensó que casi podía sentir su deseo de tener hijos algún día. Varios. Así no estarían solos, imaginó. Dos (o más) niños sabelotodo con cabello ensortijado. El pensamiento debió hacerlo estremecer, pero extrañamente lo hizo querer sonreír.

Al observar que sus labios se curvaban, Hermione sacudió esa pequeña nube y arrulló a Jamie, _"Así que Harry y Ginny son lo más cercano a ello que tengo. Y Jamie aquí será el primero de sus hijos en llamarme Tía"._

Jamie gorgojeó ante ello y puso una mano llena de saliva en el rostro de ella, dejando un rastro húmedo en su mejilla. Hermione, graciosamente, arrugó la nariz ante sus travesuras y lo retó, _"¡James Sirius Potter!"_

Draco se carcajeó ante su expresión, y luchando contra los gérmenes del bebé, limpió la mejilla de ella.

Cuando su mano tocó su rostro, Hermione lo observó, sorprendida. Con los brazos ocupados con el bebé, no estaba en una posición de protestar. Sus dedos eran suaves mientras sostenía su mentón con una mano, y frotaba el líquido con la otra. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él encima de la cabeza de Jamie, y se sintió tímida e incómoda ante lo que vio allí. Era profundo y oscuro, pensó.

Pero cuando Draco hizo una expresión exagerada de disgusto mientras limpiaba su mano en su túnica, lo que provocó que Hermione riera, los pensamientos nebulosos se disiparon, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí. Debajo de la luz del sol, con un bebé en su regazo, era fácil olvidar lo que probablemente no había visto.

Era más difícil para Ginny, quien subía por las gradas y estaba casi de regreso a su puesto, el olvidar. Especialmente si consideraba que había pasado casi toda la tarde buscando alguna señal.

Mucho después que los Aurores le dieran una paliza a los Hit-Wizards con una victoria de 360 a 200, y después de que un muy cansado Jamie fuese puesto a dormir, Ginny mencionó a su esposo sus observaciones.

" _Tenías razón"_ , dijo, subiéndose a la cama, mientras Harry observaba a su hijo dormido, como lo hacía en los últimos diez minutos. _"Hay algo allí. No soy una experta, pero nunca lo he visto actuar así antes. Apostaría que es porque jamás ha actuado así en su vida"._

" _¿Así cómo?"_ , preguntó Harry. Estaba recostado en la cuna de Jamie, acariciando su pequeño brazo, con imágenes distantes de enseñar a su hijo cómo atrapar la Snitch Dorada flotando en su mente. Solo escuchaba parcialmente a Ginny.

Ella meditó su respuesta. _"Es difícil describirlo. Libre, quizá. Abierto. Tolerante"._ Recordó lo fácil que fue para Draco y Hermione bromear entre ellos. _"Se reía, y era real. Se rió mucho, de hecho. Puede que sea tan sencillo como eso"._ Recordando la cara de Draco al observar a Hermione, agregó, casi para sí, _"Es gracioso, nunca había pensado cuán solo debió estar"._

Harry asintió, las observaciones de Ginny solo confirmaban lo que él ya sabía. " _Él se preocupa por ella. Y también diría que es real"._

Sacudiendo su mano, rechazando sus palabras por no ser suficientemente fuertes, Ginny dijo _, "Oh, es totalmente cierto que está perdido por ella. Intenta ocultarlo, pero cada vez que la toca o la mira, es como observar su pequeño corazón de serpiente sangrar Icor sobre su cubierta"._

Riendo ante la impropia referencia de su esposa hacia metáforas muggles*, Harry dio una palmada final a Jamie y se regresó a la cama. _"¿Te preocupa?"_.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Ginny se desdibujó rápidamente. _"Un poco. Hermione ya va a medio camino. Solo que no lo sabe. O no lo ha admitido a sí misma"_.

Con cierta amargura, Harry agregó, _"Puede que ni siquiera reconozca la atracción genuina que siente en este momento"._

Acostada a su lado, Ginny asintió y puso su cabeza y una de sus manos sobre el pecho de él. Todavía estaba lastimada por el terrible comportamiento de Ron hacia Hermione, y Harry se sentía igual, lo sabía. _"Esa es la parte que me preocupa. Hermione ya ha sufrido mucho. No estoy segura de si debamos intervenir"_.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, Harry destacó, _"No podemos hacer mucho ahorita. No hicimos algo cuando pudimos. Con Ron"._

Y Ginny sabía que su inercia ante un amigo en problemas, aun cuando solo estaba en su cabeza, seguía comiéndolo vivo.

Con un suspiro, Harry continuó, _"Pero no quiero entrometerme. Si veo algo que me preocupe, diré algo. Pero no ahora"._

Después de unos minutos de silencio, mientras cada uno contemplaba las ramificaciones del romance en ciernes de Hermione, Ginny rescató lo obvio. _"Ron va a enloquecer con esto, sabes"._

" _Sí, bueno, sabes dónde puede meter Ron esa rabia"._ Y con esa frase decisiva, Harry apagó las luces.

 _N/T: *To bleed (sangrar) ichor (Icor) es una referencia histórica, específicamente griega. La traducción al español hace que pierda un poco el sentido, pero básicamente alude al momento en el que un dios/inmortal, sangra (tomando características humanas). Ichor = Icor*_

 _PD. No. No lo sabía. Debí googlearlo.-_


	13. Capítulo XIII

Capítulo 13

Era lunes en la mañana y la Oficina de Aurores estaba repleta de actividad. A pesar de tener un compañero de nuevo, Draco no se había visto obligado a abandonar su oficina para relacionarse con otros compañeros en el área común. Por el contrario, el gran Harry Potter se había mudado con su escritorio, su biblioteca, y su pisa papel de Snitch Dorada. Cualquier pensamiento de queja que pudo tener Draco al respecto quedó atrás ante la posibilidad de que Potter lo hiciera mudar a la sala principal, con todo el mundo. Si Draco iba a tener que soportar la presencia de un Auror de forma recurrente, al menos que fuese Potter, quien (teórica y figurativamente… también literalmente), tenía los pies en la tierra. Y no silbaba y tarareaba nanas, como lo hacía su antiguo compañero en momentos particularmente silenciosos (y cuyo nombre no debía repetirse).

Entonces, Potter estaba en la oficina de Draco (" _nuestra oficina_ "), cuando El Profeta llegó. A pesar de ser un periódico de cierta reputación, El Profeta no se libraba de publicar noticias sociales (es decir, chismes) cuando la historia era lo suficientemente grande y garantizaba atención del público. La historia en la página frontal de ese día era así de enorme como para garantizar causar ruido.

No estaba en color (gracias a Merlín), pero aun sin el típico naranja, Draco lo habría reconocido por el gesto despreocupado de la Comadreja, y el desdén que lo caracterizaba a él se hizo en su rostro. Tan rápida fue la reacción de Draco a la imagen saludándolo, y a Potter, desde la fotografía en el periódico, que omitió, al principio, leer el encabezado: _'¡La guarida de los Chudley Cannos tiene nuevo Guardián!'_.

Qué terrible encabezado. De ser el dueño del El Profeta, Draco habría despedido a alguien por ese encabezado. Por su puesto, si Draco fuese el dueño de El Profeta, no habría perdido un ápice de espacio relatando noticia alguna sobre la vida de Ron Weasley. Salvo en su obituario. El cual, pensándolo bien, tampoco importaba.

Tontamente al lado de Ron, en una atroz bata de algún material holgado, que no bastaba con que se tragara su cuerpo, también parecía trepar hacia su cabello, estaba Lavender Brown. O, como mencionaba el periódico: _'Los nuevos Sr. Y Sra. Weasley'_.

Si el desdén de Draco pudiese producir su propio desdén, el mundo habría apreciado un gesto sin igual. No necesitaba prueba adicional de que Ron era más estúpido de lo que parecía, pero ahora parecía estar impreso en rojo frente a él, para que el resto de la sociedad mágica lo viera.

Estaba tan involucrado en su monólogo desdeñoso, que le tomó un momento darse cuenta que Potter estaba maldiciendo por lo alto. Después de arrojar el periódico debajo de su escritorio, su compañero empezó a dar vueltas en el pequeño espacio, furioso, con una mano alborotando su cabello sin fin. Draco no escuchó todo lo que Potter decía para él, pero dentro de todas las maldiciones pudo oír " _Ese idiota_ ", y " _Sombrero idiota_ ", lo que no tenía sentido, pero seguramente tenía que ver con Ron. Salvo que se refiriera a esa cosa holgada que escalaba encima de la cabeza de Lavender.

Pero cuando Potter dijo, " _Tengo que ver cómo está Hermione_ ", el ánimo de Draco pasó de irritación desinteresada a preocupación súbita. Las nupcias espontáneas de Ron le importaban muy poco a Draco, pero para Hermione, escuchar públicamente que su prometido de hacía dos meses atrás se casaba repentinamente con alguien más… bueno, podía entender el pánico en el rostro de Potter, y sintió una necesidad similar de bajar dos pisos y unos kilómetros al oeste, al Departamento (para la Regulación y Control) de Criaturas Mágicas.

Mientras Potter abría la puerta de un tirón, recibía varios memos internos. Todos iban dirigidos directamente a él (Potter), e inmediatamente comenzaron a desdoblarse en lo que encontraban su destino. Todos tenían una sola palabra escrita en ellos: ' _No vengan_ ', en la letra de Hermione. Draco reconocía su caligrafía por la conversación que habían tenido vía pergamino.

Con cada memo nuevo, era obvio que Hermione conocía cuál sería la reacción histérica de Potter, y no quería que fuese a verla. De allí las claras y directas órdenes.

Draco podía notar que Potter no era feliz (su mala cara sería aterradora, de ser capaz de hacer algún gesto aterrador), y Draco podía apreciar que estaba considerando ir con ella de todos modos. Pero era difícil ignorar dos docenas de memos con el mismo mensaje en él.

Difícil, pero no imposible. Porque eso era exactamente lo que Draco iba a hacer.

Draco se puso de pie para retirarse, sin sentir la necesidad de explicarse a Potter. Pero en lo que atravesó el lumbral de la puerta, el gesto torcido en su rostro le indicó que sabía perfectamente a dónde iba, y que no le complacía tener que obedecer las órdenes de Hermione.

Desprendiéndose del desagrado de Potter por no ser importante, Draco se dirigió pisos abajo. Nunca había estado en la oficina de Hermione, por no tener razones profesionales las cuales lidiar con ella y que lo llevaran a ese departamento, además de tener razones personales para evitarlo. Pero como todo buen Auror, se conocía el plano completo del Ministerio, incluyendo las formas más rápidas de ir de un lugar a otro.

Cuando encontró su Departamento, rodeó el último corredor en silencio y se detuvo a poca distancia de Hermione. Estaba de pie fuera de su oficina, hablando con su asistente. Como siempre, estaba vestida profesionalmente: una falda entallada y plisada, una blusa fresca y almidonada, el cabello en orden tanto como sus rizos lo permitían. Aun cuando miraba a otro sitio, y aunque parecía que nada estaba fuera de lugar, él podía darse cuenta que algo estaba mal. Eran los mismos reflejos que lo hacían un buen auror.

En lo que ella volteaba, revisando un papel que le había sido entregado, Draco se dio cuenta que estaba muy pálida. La mano que retiró un rizo de su rostro estaba temblando, aunque lo ocultó rápidamente. Miró hacia arriba en ese momento y había un vacío en sus ojos que se sintió como una puñalada en el corazón de Draco. Sin planificar su próximo movimiento, caminó directamente hacia el espacio abierto. No miró hacia ella, pero notó la sorpresa en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. Rápidamente pasó a confusión cuando pasó de largo a ella y entró en su oficina sin ninguna explicación.

Con un rápido vistazo, se instaló en la habitación. Había estanterías altas en tres de las cuatro paredes, llenos de libros y de apoya libros. La cuarta pared era una larga ventana. No una realmente, por supuesto, toda vez su oficina estaba en el centro del Ministerio, y ninguna de las ventanas del Ministerio eran de verdad. Pero había sido hechizada para mostrar un bosque verdoso y tranquilo, con rayos solares y sombras encantadas. Indicaba que Hermione tuvo que agradarle al personal de limpieza que le permitía escoger su propia ventana, lo que era altamente inusual.

Su escritorio era de buen gusto, de madera clara, simple y elegante, con una silla cómoda detrás, y unas cuantas frente a él, cada una de distinto tamaño, presumiblemente para recibir distintas criaturas. Draco optó por quedarse de pie y apoyarse en una de las estanterías, mientras examinaba la ventana hechizada más de cerca. La cantidad de detalles indicaba un hechizo complejo y poderoso. También era muy verde, el color favorito de Hermione, y Draco se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose ociosamente si la ventana solo mostraba esa escena o si sencillamente esa era su favorita.

La escuchó disculparse ante su asistente, y luego entró. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, su rostro estaba contraído, y de nuevo sintió ese dolor agudo, mientras maldecía silentemente a Weasley por, de alguna manera, lograr herirla con cualquier cosa que hacía.

Notó que Hermione no cerró la puerta tras sí. En una voz baja, dijo, " _Les dije a ambos que se quedaran. ¡Estoy bien!_ "

Draco no respondió ninguno de sus comentarios. Era obvio que había ignorado el mensaje de la primera frase, y que la segunda era una mentira. Solo la miró, sus ojos clavados en los de ella, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ella rompiera el contacto, colocando su mano en su sien, masajeándola. Volvía a temblar.

" _Me provocó tomar un descanso_ ". Técnicamente, Draco no estaba mintiendo.

" _¿Un descanso?"_ le dijo, boquiabierta, _"Son las diez de la mañana. Y es lunes"_.

" _Lo sé, Granger. Pero me cae bien un paseo"_. De nuevo, no era una mentira, técnicamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño un poco, con el cuello crujiéndole, _"entonces camina, Malfoy"._

Esta vez, Draco le sonrió sin remedio y se sintió bien al ver que, después de un momento, su ceño se relajaba. _"Vamos, caminemos un rato"._

" _!No puedo irme y ya! Tengo trabajo que hacer, es lunes en la mañana"._

Draco expresó su menosprecio alzándose de hombros y se quedó apoyado en la estantería, mirándola fijamente.

Solo tomó un minuto quebrarla. Soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, lucía cansada y triste _. "Está bien, vamos por un paseo"._ Le pidió guiar el camino, y eso hizo.

Draco los llevó silenciosamente por un atajo hacia uno de los jardines en la sección del Ministerio que albergaba el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas. Por la variedad de situaciones peligrosas con las cuales tenía que lidiar el Departamento, había secciones inusuales que brindaban recursos a los equipos, los cuales incluían pequeños jardines con plantas con diferentes grados de peligrosidad. El que escogió Draco era un jardín inofensivo y agradable con un techo encantado para reflejar un día soleado, y un estanque con patos reales. Nunca había entendido para qué eran los patos, pero parecían contentos de estar allí.

Había un camino que redondeaba el pequeño estanque y estaba hechizado para hacerte sentir que andabas una nueva ruta cada vez que lo atravesabas. Con un silencio aprobador, comenzaron el camino. Las primeras veces recorrieron el estanque rápidamente. Aunque Draco marcó el paso inicialmente, él había ralentizado el paso a propósito, permitiéndole a Hermione tomar la delantera, y el paso que marcaba era apremiante. Los dos respiraban profusamente la quinta vez que rodeaban el cruce que daba directamente al estanque.

Draco se detuvo abruptamente y Hermione se pausó, como notando de repente que él estaba allí. Se devolvió hasta él y le preguntó, casi violentamente, _"¿Qué?"_

Draco tomó respiraciones profundas para oxigenar sus pulmones. Se mantenía en buena forma física, así que el esfuerzo no era exagerado, pero estaba a punto de hacerla molestar. _"¿Tienes tu varita?",_ le preguntó. Alzó su mano hasta ella, como si quisiera examinarla.

Confundida, sacó la varita y se sorprendió cuando rápidamente se la quitó de las manos. No hubo resistencia en tanto fue sorprendida, pero se recuperó velozmente e intentó recuperarla, sin éxito. _"¡Ey! ¡Dame mi varita!"_

Pero era muy tarde. Draco había tomado su varita y la había guardado, caminando rápidamente a través del cruce que los llevaría hacia el estanque.

Hermione se apresuró en alcanzarlo, gritándole que le devolviera la varita. Su voz se hacía cada vez más aguda, con la sorpresa inicial desvaneciéndose y acercándose más bien al pánico que la mayoría de magos y brujas sentían cuando sus varitas estaban en manos de otro. Lo tomó por el brazo, pero se la sacudió fácilmente, superándola así que tendría que correr para alcanzarlo.

Sin mirarla, sacudió su varita, y repentinamente sus palabras fueron silenciadas. Continuó halando su brazo, sus piernas moviéndose rápidamente para mantener el paso brusco que marcaba, solo que ahora sus palabras eran ahogadas por el _Silencio_. Velozmente se dio cuenta que no tenía voz y esto solo sirvió para irritarla más. Comenzó a tirar de su traje de Auror, tratando de llamar su atención, con su boca trabajando furiosamente, retándolo sin duda alguna.

Draco creyó haber leído la palabra " _pendejo_ " en sus labios, y le sonrió. Lucía adorable con el cabello alborotado. Su piel se había sonrojado con el ejercicio y la ira, dejando de lado la palidez que lo había preocupado.

Mientras se acercaban al estanque, logró tomarlo por completo de la túnica, y dándole un tirón fuerte, Draco creyó escuchar un sollozo. _"Granger, Granger"_ , bromeó, _"sólo tienes que pedirme que me quite la túnica"._

Esta acotación solo terminó de encender el fuego, como pretendía, y Hermione se lanzó hacia él. Recordaba con claridad el puñetazo que le había dado en tercer año, así que estaba preparado para ella cuando su puño aterrizó. Aguantó bastante fácil el golpe, considerando que estaba entrenado para batallas y superaba su peso al menos veinte kilos. Cada vez que se arrojaba sobre él, fácilmente la esquivaba, empujándola solo un poco para evitar que se acercara lo suficiente como para resultar lastimada.

Hermione finalmente se dio cuenta que no iba a llegar a ningún lado atacándolo, y rápidamente se encontró sentada en el banco del estanque. Draco podía notar que aún estaba maldiciendo. Sus manos aun gesticulaban muchísimo (acusatoriamente, más que todo), y parecía vociferar más que unos pocos insultos.

Afortunadamente, también había un banquillo en el que los visitantes podían sentarse y observar los patos que nadaban en el estanque. Draco decidió sentarse allí a esperar por su ira. Se dio cuenta que dijo, _"¡hombres!",_ en más de una ocasión, y se felicitó internamente por ver cómo cambiaba de tema: de las transgresiones de Draco, a culpar a todo el género masculino. No faltaba mucho para que alcanzara la causa real de su furia.

Draco se concentró brevemente y un juego de tazas china, feo, apareció cerca de los pies de Hermione.

Desde su posición en la banca del estanque, Hermione se detuvo y se quedó viendo los platos. Luego volvió a él, con una expresión de disgusto y horror en la cara. Furiosamente imitó a una persona sirviéndole te a otra, indicando de forma marcada que no iba a hacerlo.

Draco se rió. Aunque no tenía un encantamiento silenciador sobre él, y aunque probablemente Hermione podía escucharlo perfectamente, imitó tomar una taza y estallarla contra el piso. Luego se levantó sobre los pedazos invisibles, enterrándolos en la mugre.

Ella entendió el mensaje bastante rápido y, en su rabia, tomó una copia y dos platos y se los arrojó a él.

Fue por puro reflejo que Draco pudo evitar su ataque, esquivando la vajilla de un lado a otro, por lo que estalló contra el estanque. _"Vamos, Hermione, te di mi mejor vajilla"._

Su única respuesta fue arrojar otro plato hacia él. El próximo plato que tomó, lo arrojó contra un árbol, el cual fue seguido por otra taza de té. El sonido de quiebre era satisfactorio, más cuando ella misma estaba en silencio, así que lo hizo de nuevo.

Con cada pieza de vajilla rota, los sonidos parecían liberar algo dentro de ella. Para el momento que rompió la última pieza, estaba sollozando, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, como si se sostuviese a ella misma. Draco no podía oír los sonidos, pero las lágrimas que caían por su rostro casi lo hicieron sentir culpable. Casi, porque sabía que no estaba llorando por su culpa. El placer que sintió inicialmente al verla destruir el juego de tazas se desvaneció ante el rostro de su dolor.

Quería ir con ella, tener el derecho de abrazarla y confortarla, pero no creía que Hermione aceptara eso de él. Así que aguardó, sentado en el banquillo, mientras ella se sentaba en la tierra, sus sollozos silenciosos agitando su forma menuda.

Encorvado, con sus brazos atrapando sus piernas, esperó, con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte en el pecho.

Finalmente, el temblor pareció disminuir poco a poco, hasta desaparecer, y Draco alzó la vista para verla aclararse la mirada. Mantuvo su mirada por un momento, antes de apartarse, quitando el desastre que tenía ahora por cabello de su rostro. La observó tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, con los ojos cerrados, antes de abrirlos nuevamente, e impulsarse a ponerse en pie.

Varios minutos más tarde, con los dos sentados en el mismo banquillo, Hermione alzó una mano hacia él, la más cercana a su cuerpo. Por un micro segundo, en el que su corazón se detuvo, Draco pensó que ella quería que le sostuviera la mano, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba pidiendo su varita.


End file.
